Love in Threes
by Shadoah Catlin
Summary: A treaty between Suna and Konoha in a most unlikely way. A three way marriage between Sasuke Gaara and Sakura. How can both Gaara and Sasuke make it work when they both desire Sakura in more ways than one.
1. Serpent's Memories

**Chapter 1: The serpent's memories**

Sakura's day started out as normally as the rest. She woke up, showered, dressed in her usual outfit, and after she dried her hair, she brushed it so it shone. "Sakura, Come on! Your squad is going to wonder where you are!" Tsunade called out. Sometimes her daughter could be so slow.

Sakura looked in the mirror and noticed her mark was acting up. It was a curse seal mark that she had on the top of her left breast, she'd had it for as long as she could remember. She could also remember the day she received it as well.

_Flashback:_

"_Come Sakura. It is time for you to have your power and do as your father tells you." Orochimaru told her. Sakura had only smiled because she had always been a 'daddy's girl'. Sakura braced herself for the pain she knew it would cause as his fangs sank into her flesh. _

_She eventually got used to the pain and the schedule as her father taught her to wield the power of her curse seal and the power of her 'serpent's eyes'. Every time her anger was apparent, she would lose control and her father would punish her for it. Eventually Orochimaru sent her on missions, the latest; annihilate the village hidden in the clouds. Sakura's dark power and abilities were too much for the village to handle and it was wiped out. It was the fourth village in all three years of her life. _

_On her way back to Otogakure, Sakura realized she didn't like being her father's weapon anymore. She was a different person. He had the heart to kill mercilessly, she had the talent and the power; she is one of three children of two sannin. Orochimaru and Tsunade. Very beneficial to her. _

_Sakura's given name had been Sakuya Orochimaru. As soon as she made a fleeing plan to leave Otogakure (village hidden in the sound), she fled to the only place she knew she'd be safe. Sunagakure (village hidden in the sand)._

_End Flashback_

Sakura smiled as she remembered the connection she had had with the youngest child of the Kazekage who had taken her in for a few years. She also remembered the training she had with Gaara and all he taught her.

_Flashback:_

"_Gar-Gar! Train today!" the little three and a half year old girl said as Gaara was training in the empty field. Gaara smiled because it seemed to him that wherever he went, Sakura would follow. He loved it, he finally had a friend and they made a vow to stay that way, no matter what._

"_Kay, Saku! Come here, I will show you the same techniques I have, only with water. Kay?" Gaara said. He also inwardly smiled at the nickname she had given him. She had a hard time pronouncing Gaara, so she came up with Gar-Gar. Sweet actually._

_Sakura squealed and got up and stood facing him. Gaara showed her the movements to harden the element. Gaara's created a Sand Shield, Sakura's created a Water Barrier. Gaara decided to work on it with her awhile before moving on to the next technique. Sakura didn't seem to mind. She loved spending time with Gaara. She seemed very relaxed by his presence._

_Sakura and Gaara lost track of time and noticed they were late getting home when they saw the sun was no longer out. They raced home and Gaara bumped into someone as he and Sakura turned the corner to go to the mansion. "Hey, it's the freak and his girlfriend!" a voice called out. Gaara felt the anger rising at being called a freak and didn't want Sakura to be brought into the middle of it. _

_Just as he was about to kill the person, Sakura's voice called out. "Gar-Gar! No! Stop! Please, don't lower yourself to his standards. Besides, you heard what your father said. If you kill another Suna civilian, you will be banished from Suna and disowned by the Kazekage." Gaara stopped gathering sand and turned. Sakura's emerald eyes stared at him. Gaara could see the tears welling up. With a barely stifled sob, Sakura's tears spilled over to run down her soft skin. Gaara felt guilty and stopped. He walked over to Sakura._

"_Saku, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I won't do it again. I promise." Gaara whispered as he hugged his only friend. Sakura sniffled and then smiled at him. For some reason, they felt drawn together. Sakura leaned closer and Gaara leaned closer and their lips met in a soft kiss. Being small (Gaara is 4, Sakura is 3 ½ years old) they instantly pulled back and said 'eeew!" together. Then they giggled. _

"_Grownups actually do that and like it?" Sakura asked Gaara. Gaara smiled and laughed. Sakura giggled as Gaara hugged her again._

"_I have seen Temari do it often enough. She seemed to enjoy it well enough." Gaara replied and grabbed Sakura's hand, Sakura let him pull her past the gaping man and towards the mansion._

_End Flashback_


	2. Team 7’s Mission, Tsunade & Orochimaru

**Chapter two: Team 7's mission and Tsunade with Orochimaru**

Sakura walked to the red bridge. As usual; Sasuke is already there and in his normal stoic mood. Sakura sighed. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her. He didn't seem particularly interested in what she was going to say but thought he may as well listen because she IS his teammate after all. "Hn" came the usual reply from Mr. Talkative.

"I know you'll say no, but I was wondering if you woul…" Sakura started but was interrupted as a flash of blonde hair whizzed past her and latched onto Sasuke. "Sasuke, you hottie. When will you finally admit you like me and go out with me?" Ino asked Sasuke while giving a smug smile in Sakura's direction. Ino had known what Sakura was going to say, and intervened before she could say anything.

"How about as soon as I am dead? Is that soon enough for you?" Sasuke asked. Ino looked at him. "Now get off me and don't touch me again." He said, shrugging he moved to stand beside Sakura. Sasuke was playing with a kunai as Ino's temper exploded.

"You…You… You Uchiha loser! Who would ever go with you anyway?" Ino yelled. She stomped off calling for Shikamaru. Sasuke smirked and shifted his attention back to his kunai.

"Oh, Sakura! What were you about to ask again?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Sakura was speechless. 'Does he honestly expect me to ask after what he said to Ino?' she thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke answered. "Yes I do. Come on, spill it. What is it Sakura?" Sasuke smirked at the blush on her face.

"I was wondering if you would go out….with….me?" The last two words were whispered because she knew his answer. Sasuke was however tolerable of her asking. Sasuke knew that Sakura was loyal to him and was not asking him out of a pathetic crush. Sasuke shook his head in defeat. 'Why do all the girls ask me out? I tell them constantly I don't like any of them, so why ask?'

"Sakura, look. I know you think you love me, but it is only an infatuation. A stronger one than Ino's I'll admit. But an infatuation all the same. I have already told you countless times that if you want to go out anywhere with me, it WILL only be as friends and never anything more." Once again, Sasuke's tone was an understanding one and not harsh like it was with Ino. Sakura brushed her tears away before Sasuke noticed.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Kiba about Akamaru." Naruto said. He was instantly alerted when he saw Sakura's saddened face. 'Her eyes look suspiciously wet. Like she'd been crying.' He thought. "Sasuke, what the hell did you do now? It looks like she's been crying. No surprise there. You are always making her cry."

"Loser, it is not my fault she keeps asking me out as boyfriend material. You know how I feel on that. I am not interested. Not until I kill Itachi anyway." Sasuke said. He noticed the spike in Naruto's chakra and glanced over. "What? You want to fight? Bring it Loser." Sasuke said bracing for a fight.

"Both of you, STOP IT!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed out. Sakura never screamed and it caught both Sasuke and Naruto's attention. Sasuke looked closely at her and noticed the change in her appearance. Her eyes were still closed but her skin lost its color and became pale, like a serpent's. Her hair lost its pink color and was replaced with hair black as midnight. The last thing that Sasuke noticed about her change was her eyes. They were no longer emerald, but took on a golden, amber type color. The middle of her eyes had a slit like a snake's.

"Shit! Naruto, go get Kakashi. He'll know how to handle her. Go now!" the last part was whispered urgently. Naruto took off. "Sakura, calm down. I'm trying to help you, Okay? Don't do anything rash, okay?" Sasuke spoke calmly, if he did anything to further upset her, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Sakura hissed and lashed out at Sasuke with her claws, catching him and slicing across the chest. Sasuke grunted. He realized he got too close to her. He'd have to keep a good distance.

"Sakura! STOP NOW!" Kakashi yelled out. Before she could turn and defend herself, Kakashi was behind her and with two chakra enhanced fingers, hit her in the neck, knocking her out. Sakura passed out and her bubbly appearance appeared again. "Alright, I demand to know what occurred here. NOW!" Kakashi said looking between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well you see, Sasuke here, refused a simple date with Sakura…" Naruto started.

"But Naruto decided to pick a fight with me over it…" Sasuke interrupted. Kakashi sighed. He'd get nowhere with them like this. Looking at Sakura, he made a swift, calculated decision.

"Alright. Both of you. Hospital. Now." He said, punctuating each word as if they may not understand it any other way. Kakashi picked her up and carried her to Konoha hospital with Sasuke and Naruto silently following him, glaring t each other. "If the glaring doesn't stop, I'll have to punish you. Don't anger me anymore than you already have. Sakura is not a member of our squad so you can pick on her, hurt her, or annoy her. GOT IT!" Kakashi finished while looking at the two male charges in his squad.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!! KAKASHI!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!!!" Tsunade screamed as she was about to go on lunch and passed the team. Kakashi swiftly explained everything. Tsunade looked at the other two. " Hokage's office NOW! I will heal Sakura, then I shall deal with you two. Get going." She said and watched as the two shoved each other as they began to walk up the stairs. "Stop the shoving or I'll show you true pain." Tsunade called to them. They ran the rest of the way to the office.

"My poor baby. She hasn't been in this condition since her father was her guardian. I can't stand to see her like thi…." Tsunade's voice broke off as she noticed the seal's recently activated glow. "They angered her." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. He was confused because in all the years the four had been a team, he had never seen Sakura's true wrath. She'd just punch Naruto's head and call it even.

"I mean… See the glow?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "It means that someone angered her so badly that she couldn't control it. Controlling her abilities has always been a hard thing to deal with for her. Ask Orochimaru, he'll tell you how hard it was to train her."

"Why would her abilities affect her personality?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade focused on her daughter first. Shaking her head, she gave in, defeated and knowing she couldn't help her daughter.

"I can't do anything. She is right now in a comatose state. The only one able to bring her out of it is her guard. Gaara of the Desert. When she was born, she was a very sickly child. She was never healthy. In order to provide health and life for her, Orochimaru and I bound her life to Gaara of the desert. Shukaku protects him so as long as he lives, she does as well. He will be able to take care of her." Tsunade explained and for the first time, a flicker of hope passed between her gaze and Kakashi's.

Turning, Kakashi left saying he would make it a mission to bring Gaara to Konoha. He walked up to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and found Naruto eating his tenth bowl of Ramen. "Naruto! Let's go, we need to get Sasuke and start our mission." Kakashi called out. Naruto quickly ate his ramen and paid the bill and left with Kakashi.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" Sasuke called out. Whoever was at his door was extremely insistent. He opened the door to find Kakashi and the loser on his doorstep. Instantly he became worried. "Sakura? How is she? Is she alright?"

"Calm yourself Sasuke. Right now…she is not well. Well her statistics are not well anyway. We need to get to Suna." He was not surprised at his students asking what was in Suna. Kakashi smiled and replied smoothly. "Gaara of the Desert."

They sighed. 'As long as Sakura gets well again.' Naruto thought. 'If it will wake her up, then I guess I have to go.' Sasuke thought. "Let's go." Both Naruto and Sasuke replied. Kakashi smiled, knowing that even though Naruto and Sasuke were bitter rivals, they had a common interest; Sakura.

They started on their journey to Suna. It took days to get there. Once they were finally there, Sasuke noticed the heat change. He wasn't used to it. Naruto on the other hand was well used to hot temperatures, having the nine tailed fox in him. Kakashi was uncomfortable but he could tolerate it.

"Come on. This way to the Kazekage's tower." Kakashi informed them. They went to the tower and they were greeted by the Kazekage; Gaara's father. He seemed as cold hearted as ever.

"What can I do for a squad from Konoha?" Kazekage asked. He smiled, then his smile vanished as he noticed they were one member short. "Where is Sakura? I thought she was a member of the squad."

"She is, but that's just it. We need to have Gaara come with us to Konoha. Sakura's power got out of control and she's currently in a comatose state." Kakashi explained. The Kazekage did not look happy.

"I thought placing her in Konoha would have been a good thing but it appears that I may have been mistaken. I see now that you are incapable of protecting her. In the years I have taken care of her, she has become a daughter figure to me." Kazekage explained. "Nonetheless, I shall have to send Gaara's blood. He is currently on a mission and will not be back for at least another two weeks. Don't think she could wait that long." With that said, the Kazekage tossed a vial of Gaara's blood to Kakashi and informed him that Sakura and Gaara would meet up at the chunin exams and not to say anything to her.

Leaving they were on their way back to Konoha. "That was awkward." Sasuke said. He felt part guilt because he was halfway responsible for Sakura's condition. He should not have picked a fight. He knew she was used to his rejections but she was getting tired of the bickering between him and the loser.

"You are finally back. Where is Gaara?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi explained that he was on a two week mission and that the Kazekage sent a vial of his blood back with them. Tsunade withdrew it into a needle and injected it into her IV line. Sakura woke up after that.

"Mmm. What happened? Where am I?" Sakura asked. Tsunade hugged her carefully.

"You gave me quite a scare. I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared, please don't scare me like that again Sakura. I just found you again, I don't want to lose you." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled and hugged her mom back.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Nice to see you are actually getting along again." She yawned and collapsed onto the bed. "Mmmm. I am so tired." Tsunade smiled. It was a side effect from using her power.

Leaving her to sleep, Tsunade ushered the rest of team 7 into her office. "So I take it you are aware of the chunin exams coming up." Tsunade said. They all nodded in agreement. "Good, I know that Sasuke and Naruto are ready. However, I am still not sure about Sakura, I know Gaara will be here and will protect her but I don't think he will be able to for the duration of the exam. So as of right now, she is temporarily removed from the squad." Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all glared at her.

"You cannot be serious Lady Hokage." Sasuke sputtered out. "How will she train if she is not with us?"

"I will train her. She has my strength abilities, my medic abilities and her father's knack for being able to use life endangering jutsu without giving her life up." Tsunade said. She took out a scroll and started writing. "I shall send a letter to Orochimaru and ask him to come to Konoha and help oversee the training of his daughter. He still has high hopes for her succeeding him on the throne of Otogakure."

Tsunade attached the scroll to a bird and set it loose. "You are all excused now. I shall explain the situation to Sakura. Hopefully she will take it better than you have." With that said, they left. Tsunade walked back into Sakura's room. Sakura was already awake and staring out the window.

"Sakura, I have temporarily removed you from Squad 7." She looked surprised but relaxed at the use of the word 'temporarily'. "You seem to take it better than they did."

"Well you DID say temporarily, so it's not a big deal." Sakura replied with a shrug of her shoulder. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she sensed Orochimaru's presence before making itself known.

"Sakura, Tsunade. It has been a while hasn't it?" Orochimaru said. He carefully walked towards Sakura. "I see our power has run away with us again." He smiled seeing Sakura's face light up at the sight of her father and the sound of his voice. With a squeal of 'Daddy' she launched herself at him. Laughing, Orochimaru swung her in a circle. "How is my cherry blossom princess doing? Better I hope."

Sakura nodded and hugged him tighter. Tsunade and Orochimaru shared a brief look and looked away from each other. Tsunade felt the longing in her heart again as she saw Orochimaru. They had been on the same team and had been together for a time. Orochimaru's constant need for power was what drove them apart. They both still felt the love that sparked between them for long.

_Flashback:_

"_Orochimaru, What are you doing?" Tsunade yelled. His thirst for power was driving them apart. "Why can't you see your thirst for power is between us? Why?" Tsunade started crying as her love was being pushed away. _

"_Why can't you see that I am doing what I must do to ensure the safety of my love and daughter? You are pregnant Tsunade, with MY daughter. I will not see that you are harmed or lose the baby." He argued back. With that he left the apartment._

_End Flashback_

"We were both so foolish back then. Were we not Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked softly, noting the way Sakura had fallen asleep on her father's lap like always. Orochimaru gently lay her on the bed and covered her, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I should have known neither of us was ready for a child. I can't believe I didn't see it. It was a mist…" Tsunade was cut off as Orochimaru's hand clenched around her throat.

"MY…DAUGHTER…IS…NOT…A…MISTAKE!" Orochimaru hissed out, careful not to wake Sakura. He released her and turned to look upon his sleeping daughter again. He didn't know how he could explain it, but he felt a kind of peace around his daughter. "Is that how you really feel Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed and tried not to look at Orochimaru. "We may still feel the heat and the sparks between us Orochimaru, but we can never be those two people who were in love so long ago. We have changed too much and have become two separate people. While my heart yearns for your touch and no one else's, I know we can never be together again."

Orochimaru sighed. "Tsunade meet me at the gates to Konoha. I have somewhere special to take you." With that said, he turned and left the room. 'Oh yes. Tsunade will definitely feel the heat between us again. I promise that.' He vowed to himself. He walked around and met up with Kakashi. "Kakashi, Watch Sakura tonight. I have somewhere to be with Tsunade." Kakashi nodded in acceptance.

Hours later…

"Where the hell is he?" She said. She was starting to think he was playing pranks again. She didn't hear or feel his approach until his serpent's tongue licked her neck. Tsunade moaned before pulling away. Orochimaru was not about to let her get away, so he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Where are you going Tsunade?" Orochimaru whispered into her ear. Tsunade felt the heat between the two again and decided to just give in. Orochimaru pulled her into the cover of a large bush and pushed her against the tree. Tsunade's lips met Orochimaru's. 'How could I deny the need and the lust I have for him still?' she thought as Orochimaru's hands moved along her body.

'So skilled. He always was skilled at this, that's how I found myself in the predicament I am in. I don't care, I have gone too long without it and him.' Tsunade thought. She let out a whimper as Orochimaru lightly bit her throat before licking at the bite mark to soothe the pain. Orochimaru's hands went to under her thighs and lifted her up. Tsunade got the hint and wrapped her legs around Orochimaru's waist never breaking the kiss with him. Their tongues fought for control and twirled around the other's. Orochimaru slid his hands up her skirt and under the waistline of her panties before touching the core of her. Tsunade gasped and moved her hips.

Orochimaru smiled, 'so she still mewls when I touch her.. Let's see what else she does.' He thought. He slowly rotated his fingertips in a circle before sliding a finger into her. Tsunade whimpered more breathlessly. 'Damn. He is WAY more skilled now than he was before.' Tsunade thought as pleasure wracked her body.

Orochimaru felt Tsunade shudder as she came with a low, soft moan. Tsunade reached down and slid his tying belt off and moved his robe aside before grabbing his arousal and pulling him into her. Orochimaru let out a choked gasp. 'The little vixen. I see I am not the only one who has become more skilled.' He thought. He stilled Tsunade's frantically moving hips and set her on the grass. She arched her back as he withdrew and cried out as he thrust back into her. 'I am going to have fun with this encounter.' He thought as he sped up the pace.

Tsunade felt Orochimaru's hips slap against hers and cried out. Each time he entered her body again and again, the pleasure intensified. Tsunade couldn't think anymore than Orochimaru could. The point for thinking was over, the pleasure was too great to do anything else. Tsunade's hips arched and shook as she came around Orochimaru. With a soft hiss, Orochimaru felt his seed burst into her. He sighed in relief before collapsing over her body.

"That was…" Tsunade couldn't even think of a word to describe what had happened. Orochimaru smiled and then laughed. He rolled off her and covered them with the robe he had been wearing. Things may just work out after all.


	3. The Past

**Chapter three: The past**

Tsunade lay with Orochimaru on the soft grass for hours and just thought about what happened between them. 'Where did we go wrong?' she thought.

_Flashback for Tsunade:_

"_You can do as you like Tsunade, I don't really care. You can't take Sakuya though. I need her." Orochimaru hissed as the same fight happened again. It seemed that that was all they fought about. _

"_I will not leave my daughter here with you." Tsunade yelled back. Sakuya watched her parents fight between the small crack in the mostly closed door. 'mom and daddy are fighting again.' Sakuya thought. _

'_So go do something about it instead of crying.' Her inner demon said._

'_I didn't ask you. I was thinking to myself.' Sakuya yelled in her mind._

'_Right. I am you, when will you see that?' her inner argued back just as irritated._

_A loud crash caught her attention. Glancing into the crack again, she saw Tsunade and Orochimaru having a physical fight. Well Tsunade was throwing things at Orochimaru and he was dodging._

"_MOM! Stop it. You'll hurt daddy." A 2 ½ year old Sakuya called out as she ran into the room. She had often times heard soft sounds coming from this room when the door was completely closed. Sounds like breathy murmurs, the creaking mattress and low, soft moans and words being voiced._

_Orochimaru tried to grab Sakuya and move her from the object currently moving towards him, but he wasn't fast enough and the glass lamp shattered upon contact with Sakuya. Orochimaru caught her as she started to fall. "Tsunade, you bitch. You had best pray that nothing happens to her or you will die with her." He hissed out. Taking Sakuya, he took her to the hospital in Otogakure._

_End Tsunade's Flashback_

"That's why I had to leave, I couldn't Risk hurting her again." She said. Orochimaru was in his own thoughts and Tsunade knew it.

_Orochimaru's flashback:_

_Orochimaru remained in the hospital and waited for Sakura to heal before taking her home. Sakuya had grown tired halfway there so Orochimaru carried her on his back the rest of the way home. When they reached home, Sakuya was sleeping on his back. So Orochimaru carried her to her room and lay her on her bed. He pulled up the covers and gave a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight my cherry blossom princess." He whispered next to her ear._

_He walked out and closed the door to a small crack. He walked to his own room and stepped inside. It had been cleaned up and there was no sign of Tsunade anywhere. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as they rested upon a small folded piece of paper on the table. He sighed and opened it._

_Orochimaru,_

_By now I'm sure that you realized things will not work out between us. You kept thinking that the problem would fix itself and it never did. What happened today with Sakuya proves that I am unable to care for her properly. So, I have made the choice to leave her with you. She seems to love you more anyway. I will always love you, no matter how much time may pass before we see each other again, you will always be the one my heart loves._

_Tsunade_

_Orochimaru set the paper down. His heart jolted in pain as he knew Tsunade left him. At least he had his daughter and she was safe. That was all that mattered to him at the moment. He knew he would never get over her, but it would ease to toleration. _

_He walked over to the bed where he and Tsunade had loved each other so many times. The memory was too strong and Orochimaru left the room and pulled another mattress into Sakura's room and slept there._

_End Orochimaru's flashback_

"Sakura is the only important person in my life right now." He stated. 'I love Tsunade but she may end up killing Sakura someday.' He thought to himself. They didn't know that Sakura was thinking to herself as well.

_Sakura's Flashback (in room): _

_Sakuya woke the next morning to find her father still sleeping on the other side of the room. She smiled, 'I think I'll get Kabu to help me make daddy breakfast.' She thought. She quickly changed and left to find Kabuto._

_She quickly found Kabuto researching medical tests and results in his lab. "Kabu, need help." Sakuya said as she toddled into the room. Kabuto put the paperwork down and turned. He scooped her up and set her on his hip with a smile. 'He's so hot' Sakuya thought_

"_Sure thing Blossom. What's up?" Kabuto said. Kabuto smiled at her with that charming smile that Sakuya found made him quite handsome to the eye. Sakuya told him that she needed help to make her daddy breakfast. Kabuto understood and agreed to help her make it and carry the tray up the stairs._

_While they were in the kitchen, Kabuto and Sakuya had struck up a conversation. Sakuya started it. "Kabu?" She had asked. Kabuto shifted his attention slightly so that he could still watch the breakfast and look at her at the same time. "Hm?" he replied. _

"_Someday, I'm going to marry you." She announced. Kabuto almost laughed at that. Kabuto was 11 years old and had come to be very fond of Sakuya. He had had a crush on her for quite some time but he realized that she was younger than he was and Orochimaru would never let him marry his beloved daughter. He smiled knowing she had a crush on him._

"_I don't know Blossom. I am older than you are by 8 ½ years. You are still young. You don't know what else is out there, give your heart time to explore and see what man truly deserves your heart." Kabuto said. He put the food on three plates and set them on a tray. He had arranged the bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage on the plates nicely. He poured three glasses of Orange juice and set those on the tray as well. "Well, let's go." He said._

_Kabuto carried the try up the stairs and Sakuya opened the door to her room. Kabuto set the tray down. "Well, wake him up. Tell him breakfast is ready." Kabuto watched her usual wake-up call for her father._

"_DADDY!!!" Sakuya squealed and jumped onto the mattress. Orochimaru's eyes slowly opened and focused on his daughter's face. Smiling he kissed her forehead. With a murmured 'Morning cherry blossom princess' Orochimaru sat up. That's when the smell of food drifted towards him._

_Noticing the breakfast he looked at Kabuto as if to say, 'did you make it or was it hr idea?' Kabuto inclined his head towards Sakuya. Orochimaru smiled and pulled her to him. "Thanks for the idea of breakfast princess." He said. Sakuya smiled and carried his plate to him before going back for his juice._

"_Love you daddy." She had said. It was all that mattered._

_End Sakura's Flashback_

She had hoped her parents would get along like they used to when they loved each other. She loved both her parents dearly but if she had to choose between the two, she would choose her father, as always. He seemed to know what was best for her.

Days later…

"Sakura, come on. You're supposed to dodge the soccer balls not wait for them to hit you. You'll never pick up speed that way." Tsunade yelled, Sakura smirked, 'So she wants me to move faster huh?' Orochimaru smiled. He knew that smirk, it was the same one she gave him before using her Shadow absorption technique. That was exactly what Sakura did. She disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Tsunade and held a kunai to her throat.

"Fast enough Mother?" Sakura asked. She lowered the kunai and Tsunade turned. She looked at Sakura. "What? I learned it from daddy after YOU left." She said as if saying, 'but you would have known that had you not left.'

Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura. "Alright Cherry Blossom, that's enough. You may be old enough to do a lot of things, but disrespecting your mother is not one of them. I expect you to behave and show respect to and for her. Understood?" Sakura looked down. Orochimaru lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Understood?" he repeated. Sakura shook her head and said yes.

Orochimaru told Tsunade that he would take over and she should rest. That was his subtle way of saying she should leave before she upsets their daughter further. Tsunade acknowledged the remark and left. After she was gone, Orochimaru had a little talk with his daughter.

"I know you are angry with your mother over what happened years ago. That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did. Okay? Besides it was more my fault than hers. I was too hungry for power. I didn't desire her enough to try to keep our family together." Orochimaru said.

"But you did desire her.I often times heard soft sounds coming from your room when the door was completely closed. Sounds like breathy murmurs, the creaking mattress and low, soft moans and words being voiced. I had nightmares a lot and I walked around to settle my nerves." Orochimaru looked at her. He couldn't explain what the cause or reasons for the sounds were for.

"Dad, I'm now 14 years old. I know all about it. Don't worry about it." Sakura said with laughter lighting her eyes. Orochimaru looked at her again. "Dad? DAd? DAD?" Sakura yelled at him. He shook his head.

"What? I heard you Sakura. I just… How did you learn of all this intimate stuff?" He asked not sure if he wanted his daughter's answer. Sakura looked into her father's eyes and gave him a reply.

"Well I remembered you and Mom in your room when I was little and Kakashi sensei gave us THE LESSON if you catch my meaning. I pieced two and two together and came up with a conclusion." Sakura smiled. "Is my training done? Am I ready for the exams?"

Orochimaru shook his head yes. Sakura ran off to Squad 7's training field and watched as Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other, sparring. Sakura smiled as Sasuke used Chidori, and Naruto used Rasengan. The two collided and canceled out. "Alright you two, that's enough. We have unexpected company." Kakashi called down from the tree.

Sasuke was the first to see her. "Sakura! You're here. Are you done with your solo training?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Great. Shall we see how much stronger you have become since three months ago?"

"Hey! I want to fight her too you know. Not fair you get her all to yourself teme." Naruto yelled out. Sakura smiled then laughed. "Eh? What's so funny Sakura?" Naruto asked seeing her smile and hearing her laughter.

"You two never change do you? Tell you what, I'll take you first Naruto because Sasuke is a harder opponent than you. If I can defeat you, then I'll take Sasuke on. Deal?" Sakura said as she looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back to Sasuke. They both nodded in agreement. "Alright let the training begin"


	4. The Training & Chunin Exams

**Chapter Four: The training and Chunin exams**

"Alright Sakura. You ready?" Naruto said. Sasuke sat under the tree and reached for the water bottle. He was eager to see how much more powerful she had become. Kakashi jumped down and placed his book in his pouch. It would seem Kakashi too was eager to see the outcome of the practice fight.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto used his clones to try to confuse Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and stood there. Naruto and the clones charged at her. Before they touched her a burst of water appeared around her.

"Water Style: Water Barrier Jutsu!" Sakura used it only when her eyes were not done transforming. Naruto's clones were destroyed in one move. "Water Style: Water Burial Jutsu!" Sakura crushed the clones with water.

Naruto watched as Sakura lifted her head and opened her eyes to reveal eyes like a serpent. "Serpent's eye!" Sakura drew her twin blades and took her stance. "Come on Naruto, What are you waiting for? I am not getting any younger." Naruto drew a kunai and charged at her.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura held her own against Naruto. The sounds of clashing blades were enough to draw the attention of Tsunade and Orochimaru and they too joined in the spectacle. "Sakura will kick his ass." Tsunade said. Orochimaru agreed. 'Go cherry blossom princess. Show him and Sasuke you are not weak.' He thought.

Sakura was waiting for Naruto to slip, even a minor mistake, and she would have him. Naruto miscalculated and aimed a kunai and missed the target. Naruto was left defenseless. Sakura squatted and swept his feet from under him and crossed the blades on his throat. "I win"

"Damn Sakura. Sasuke I think she's improved greatly. She's good." Naruto said, taking Sakura's hand as she helped him up. "You should fight her Sasuke. She's a good sparring partner."

"I noticed. I'll be the judge of how much better she's gotten." Sasuke retorted. He took his stance and prepared to fight. Sakura sheathed the blades. She knew she wouldn't be able to hit him with them so she'd have to use her chakra control.

Sasuke's sharingan swirled and appeared in his eyes. Sakura still had her Serpent's eye activated. Sasuke instantly disappeared and reappeared behind her. Sakura had expected it and instantly used substitution jutsu. Sasuke was mildly impressed with the increase in speed.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon rose from the water and while Sasuke was dodging it, Sakura appeared behind him and punched him in the chest. Sasuke went flying into a tree. He collapsed onto the ground. He tried to stand but couldn't move his legs.

"Hmm." Sakura chuckled. "I learned it from Mother. It's like an electricity charge. I touch you and my chakra enters your body and attacks the brain signal flow. I have cut off the brain from the rest of your body." Sakura walked up to him and kicked him down and placed a foot on his throat. "I win again. Still think I'm weak and annoying Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nice one Sakura. You win this time, I expect a rematch." Sasuke said. Sakura reversed her jutsu and Sasuke's body reconnected. He was able to move normally again. Sakura smiled.

"You are now ready for the exam. All three of you." Kakashi said handing them the applications. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto signed their forms and went home to get some sleep. Sakura couldn't sleep so she went for a walk about Konoha. She looked up a path and saw Sasuke walking down it.

"What's wrong Sakura? Can't sleep?" Sasuke asked as he fell into step beside her. Sakura sighed. She felt as if her heart wasn't really into Sasuke anymore. "Sakura? Are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the exams tomorrow. I don't know if I'm ready. I have the power but I don't have the instinct to kill. You, Naruto, and Kakashi have always done so." Sakura said. Sasuke listened quietly. 'So that's her deal. She's afraid to screw up and get everyone killed.'

"Sakura, come with me. I'll help you with it." Sasuke said tugging her hand. Sakura followed Sasuke back to the Uchiha home. Sasuke led her to the Uchiha training grounds and made two clones. He transformed both of them into rogue shinobi. Sasuke sat back. "They will fight back. Try to kill them."

Sakura almost lost her footing because of hesitation. "Sakura! Don't hesitate to strike an enemy. Especially if the enemy intends to do you harm or intends to kill you. Focus and harden your emotions." Sasuke called out.

Sakura's eyes changed and she felt the familiar power build up inside her. She focused her chakra and before she knew it, the clones were on the ground before disappearing with a loud poof sound.

"See Sakura, I knew you had it in you. Come on. You may as well spend the night. No use in making you walk all the way back to your place in the middle of the night Sakura." Sasuke said as he tugged her to the Uchiha home. He showed her to a spare room and gave her a set of his mother's nightclothes for the night. "I'll go get an outfit tomorrow and have your mother put it together with the…girly items." Sasuke blushed as he said girly items.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura called out. Sasuke watched her climb into the bed. He waited for her to cover up and get comfortable before switching the light off.

"Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke replied. Sasuke watched her eyes closed. 'What is this feeling? I feel like I could wake up beside her every morning and never get tired of it.' He thought to himself. 'Ah well. I guess I'd better sleep.'

The Next Morning…

"Sakura, wake up. It's time to get ready for the exams." Sakura heard Sasuke's voice and woke up slowly. Her focus slowly caught Sasuke's face above hers. Sakura reached up and framed his face. Sasuke let her pull his face down slowly. Sasuke felt his lips touch hers lightly. Sasuke gave off a soft moan and moved his lips on hers.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and sank down onto the bed to cover her body with his. Sasuke felt Sakura's fingers slide into his hair and angle his face to fit their lips together better. Sasuke's hands cupped her breasts. Sakura gasped as his hands slid down to her thighs and slid up to cup her breasts under the clothes she had on. Sasuke pushed his tongue in gently and Sakura's tongue began an intimate dance with his.

Sasuke shifted his body so that Sakura's legs were open and he was resting in between them. Sasuke groaned slightly as he felt Sakura's heat through his shorts. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke rocked his hips against her body. Sakura shifted her hips and locked them around his hips. "Sasuke…yes." Sakura whispered against his lips.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure Sakura? I don't want you to regret it." Sasuke said. He figured he could stop now but not later. Sakura nodded and Sasuke lifted her shirt off. Sasuke smirked. "Nothing else on Sakura? Naughty girl, I guess I shall have to show you what happens when you wear nothing else but a shirt to bed." Sasuke unlocked her legs and moved down her body. He kissed each breast's nipple before tugging each one into his mouth and giving it a suck and a love bite.

"Aaah. Sasuke. Lower…please. I need you lower" Sakura pleaded with him to touch her where she desired it the most. Sasuke smirked as his tongue caressed a trail down to her navel and down to her hip bone.

Sakura panted as he moved closer and closer to the throb between her thighs. Sasuke blew a light breath onto her body. Sakura let out a strangled cry at being teased. Sasuke smirked and let his tongue move along the flesh of her thighs. Down over her knee and up along the inner part of her thigh. Sasuke's face slowly moved to her pussy. His eyes never leaving hers. Sakura closed her eyes and waited.

Once Sasuke was close enough, he softly gave her clit a gentle lick. Sakura cried out and arched her back to press herself against Sasuke's moving mouth. She whimpered as Sasuke applied more pressure and sucked hr clit harder. Sakura's hips undulated against his mouth and feeding tongue. Sasuke's hands helped her hips in their endeavor to push more firmly against him. Sasuke felt her start to tighten and withdrew.

Sakura gave a small frustrated cry. "Sshh, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said and trailed his tongue over her nipples. Sakura moaned again. Sasuke slid his shorts and boxers off and yanked his shirt over his head and discarded the clothing before rejoining Sakura on the bed. Sasuke laid his body between her thighs again. Sakura was getting restless as her arousal was spiking higher and higher.

Sasuke sat back and lifted her hips, and with a whispered "I'm sorry for hurting you.", he plunged into her body, breaking the barrier in one thrust. He swallowed Sakura's cry with his mouth. Sasuke placed gentle kisses on her face waiting for her pain to stop.

Sakura moaned and arched her hips. Sasuke smiled. He withdrew and thrust back in. Sakura let out a whimper in pain and Sasuke thought he started too soon. He did it again and watched her face make the same reaction. Instead of thrusts, Sasuke moved his hips against hers in a circular pattern never leaving her body.

His cock was overloaded with sensations. Sasuke never did this before and he wondered why he never had. Sakura seemed to find pleasure in the humping pattern he gave her instead of the thrusts. Sasuke moved slightly faster. "Are.. you alright.. S…Sakura?" He panted out as the pleasure tightened in him more and more, He groaned as Sakura whimpered. They approached their release fast.

"Sasuke, switch to thrusts, please. I need it." Sakura begged. Sasuke pulled from her body and slammed back in. He repeated the thrusts and Sakura cried out as a wave of pleasure filled her body. Sasuke felt a liquid and knew it was Sakura's cum. Sasuke made faster and harder thrusts.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" Sasuke asked and pulled from her body. Sakura nodded. "Turn over and get on all fours." Sakura did as he asked. She whimpered in pleasure as he thrust into her from behind. Sasuke reached down and gripped her hands and set them on the headboard on the bed. "Nnn, Gods Sakura. You are so tight, it feels so good." Sasuke said as she tightened on him. "Sorry Sakura but I can't make gentle love, I need to fuck you." Sasuke thrust into her.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her senses take over.. She could feel Sasuke in her body and cried out with pleasure, she could hear his grunts and the slapping of his hips against her back side. Sasuke's breath on her neck as he released the sweetest grunts she heard him make. "Aaah, Sakura. I'm gonna…." Sasuke yelled out. "FUCK!!" Sakura felt his cum enter her and heard Sasuke's relieved sigh as his pent up energy was finally spent.

Sasuke collapsed on her body. Sakura was pulled into his body as their panting slowly regulated into regular breaths. "Sasuke, that was…. I thought you didn't see me that way. So what, am I your sparring partner for bed and nothing more?" Sakura asked.

"No, you were merely practice for me. I wanted to see how good I would be at this. You should be happy, I at least gave you what you wanted. Partially anyway." Sasuke looked baffled as Sakura pulled away, got dressed and left, slamming the door behind her.


	5. The Chunin Exams

**Chapter Five: The chunin exams**

"Sakura, there you are. Sasuke and I thought you wouldn't show up. Hey, you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked as he saw the sad look in her eye. Sakura shook her head and indicated everything was fine.

"Sakura!" a voice called out. Her and the others turned to see who called her and Sakura saw Temari and Kankuro. Sakura smiled and left her team to go greet the siblings.

"Hey guys. What's up? Where's Gaara?" Sakura asked looking around. Sasuke knew she was looking for someone. His eyes narrowed at the thought of it being a guy she sought out.

Temari and Kankuro smiled and let their eyes drift behind her. Before Sakura could turn, familiar arms folded around her waist. "Hey Saku." Sakura smiled. Only one person called her by that name. turning she launched herself at Gaara.

"Hey Gar-Gar. How have you been? Good I hope. Those Suna civilians haven't picked on you have they?" Sakura asked. Gaara could tell Sakura was different. She didn't seem so…innocent anymore.

"Yeah, I've been good. They have but I dealt with it, not by killing of course. You seem less…" Gaara leaned in towards her and whispered, "innocent" before pulling back. "Than I remember"

Sakura laughed. "I am 14 now Gaara. Girls have needs to you know. I couldn't stay the virgin, not even for you." Sakura looked at his face and Gaara smiled as he heard her remark.

"You're right. Couldn't expect you to. I had thought that maybe…" Gaara leaned in again and whispered, "I could be the one to take care of the little Cherry Blossom's cherry"

Sakura laughed and said, "Yeah me to. Certain circumstances happen though and you can't avoid them." Gaara knew by that remark that someone had used her and hurt her. His eyes instantly started searching the Konoha civilians that may have done it.

"The guy, Sakura. Who is he?" Gaara demanded. "Who's the one who hurt you?"

"Honestly Gaara… You read way too much int…" Sakura started.

"I did. She was rather good practice though. I was extremely pleased to be her first and she was mine. You can have her though. I'm not interested anymore." Sasuke said as he turned and walked away. "Let's go you two, we need to start the exam. And Sakura, don't drag us down."

Gaara watched as Sakura's face fell again. "Sakura, come on. We'll walk with you. I am after all, supposed to protect you." He replied. Sakura gave a small smile, but it was forced and Gaara knew it.

Gaara pulled Temari to the side and whispered a plan to her. "Temari, you and Kankuro keep her teammates occupied and I'll show Sakura something." Temari whispered what he had to show her. Gaara smiled and replied "How good my cock feels in her pussy. She'll know I don't plan to discard her after it either. Keep her teammates busy. I don't want interruptions in the middle of fucking her. I don't think she'd appreciate the interruption either."

"Sakura, I need to show you something, could you come with me?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded and said sure. Temari whispered Gaara's plan to Kankuro and he set off to keep Naruto busy while Temari kept Sasuke busy. Gaara led her to an empty room and pulled her in before locking the door.

"Gaara, what is…" Sakura's words were cut off as Gaara crushed his lips on hers. Sakura instinctively knew how to do it rough. She pushed Gaara away and stood in front of the table. "Come get me Gaara."

"Oh I'll cum all right. In your tight hot pussy." Gaara whispered as his hands took their clothing off. He roughly pushed her onto the table and mounted her. Sakura mewled as she felt Gaara's cock thrust into her and make the thrusting motions. Sakura dug her nails into his back and drew blood. Gaara groaned and moved faster.

The table moved with the frantic pace the two lovers set. "Aaaaahhh, fuck, yes Gaara. Aaah, right there. Mmmm, yeah." Sakura cried out as Gaara shifted to find the angle where he could bump her clit with his cock. Sakura whimpered as his hips moved harder.

"Fuck, Sakura. God yeah. You know what?" Gaara withdrew and flipped her and thrust back in. Sakura cried out. Gaara thrust into her till he felt her cum around his cock. Gaara smiled. "Not done yet blossom." He spread her legs and lifted her hips slightly, changing the angle and thrust deeper into her making her cum again. "One more time Sakura." Gaara pulled her legs out and gently lay her on her stomach and stood between them with her legs out. He gripped her hips and fucked her the hardest he'd ever fucked any girl.

Gaara grunted with every thrust he made. Sakura gripped the table's edges and let Gaara fuck her mercilessly. "Cum Sakura. I want to cum inside you so badly. I'll fuck your pussy till the exam is over for all I care. You will cum for me though." Gaara's words increased her pleasure and Sakura came again this time Gaara's cum spurted into her. "Nnnn, Sakura, fuck it's good." Gaara rested his head on her back a few minutes before pulling from her body.

"Sakura, please? Move into Suna with me? I don't want this to end. I want you too much to lose this. I have always wanted you." Sakura smiled and nodded yes. "After the exams I will talk to Tsunade about a marriage proposal between Konoha's ninja and Suna's ninja. An alliance shall be made." Sakura agreed. "We need to go before we DO miss the exams." Sakura and Gaara dressed quickly and rejoined their teams. Sasuke was quick with the assumptions. Sasuke glared at Sakura and she just smiled as if nothing happened.

"So Sakura, where were you? I noticed Gaara was missing as well." Sasuke said. Sakura glanced at Sasuke as if it wasn't out of the ordinary. "Where were you Sakura?" His voice was laced with warning.

"You care why?" Sakura replied. Sasuke leaned in. He whispered, "You are mine to do with as I please. Mine and no one else's. Got it?" Sakura pulled away and was angry he would pull that. "I was busy." She replied. Sasuke pulled her to him and whispered, "busy with what, Sakura?" Sakura was determined not to be set off. Sasuke deliberately made his voice seductive.

"I was busy Fucking Gaara. Satisfied?" Sakura said as she pulled away again and this time, she made her way over to Gaara who accepted when she took hold of his hand. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and Gaara's chin nudged her cheek. Gaara shifted his hand, instead of holding hers, he wrapped the arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Gaara? Of all people, why would she choose him?" Sasuke asked. He was interrupted when Naruto came up behind him.

"Maybe because he doesn't call her weak, annoying or use her to get laid and then hurt her by saying it was practice. You really are a Teme. You know that right." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke's eyes to the sight of Sakura cozying up to Gaara.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked down at her. "Hm?" He replied. "When this is over, how soon can e go to Suna?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and looked over at Sasuke.

"Did Sasuke say something to you Sakura? Is that why you are eager to leave?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked away quickly. That confirmed it for Gaara. Releasing his hold on Sakura, he walked over to Sasuke. "Hey! Uchiha? You had your chance and lost put. Leave my girl alone. I won't tell you again." Gaara turned and walked back to Sakura.

"Alright, Phase 1 of the Exam is about to begin. Take your seats. This is a group test to see how well you are able to work together to provide answers as a team. I have set up tables so be seated." The proctor said as he set out three tests with three utensils to write with on each table. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat at one table. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara sat at the table right next to them.

"Begin!"


	6. Chunin Exam Part 1 The Teamwork Test

**Chapter Six: The Chunin Exam part 1: The teamwork test**

"Alright, Sakura? Can you answer any of these?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled. She shook her head as if telling Naruto 'Who do you think you are talking to? I invented the brain.'

"Of course I can Naruto. This is child's play for me. Don't know about Sasuke. But Uchiha's are smart, he should be fine." Sakura said and started discussing the answers with Naruto. Sasuke knew Sakura was angry. Naruto discussed the answers with Sasuke so he'd pass as well.

Hours later…

"Time's up Shinobi. Hand the tests in." The proctor called out and collected the tests. He corrected them and passed all but two teams from the Waterfall village and three teams from the Grass village. "The second Proctor will be here shortly. Relax and try to be calm for the next stage of the exam.

The teams were left alone to talk freely and do whatever they wanted. Sakura glanced at Gaara and noticed he motioned towards a closed door. Sakura smiled and nodded. She and Gaara walked in and Gaara locked the door. As soon as he turned, Sakura pounced on him. Gaara's lips moved hungrily over hrs.

"I so can't wait for you to return to Suna with me. We can have the wedding whenever you want, as long as you come with me." Gaara said. Sakura was about to slide her hand beneath Gaara's pants, when she heard Sasuke's voice approaching.

Sakura and Gaara broke apart and Gaara's sand unlocked the door quickly. By the time Sasuke entered, it appeared as though all they were doing was having a friendly conversation. "Sasuke, what's up?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "I like you and Gaara likes you. You like both of us. How about we find out if we can work it out between the three of us?" Sasuke said and Sakura knew what he was asking for. Sakura looked at Gaara. Gaara glanced at Sakura as if to say, 'by all means. I'm in.'

"Alright Sasuke. We'll do it." Sakura said. "You and Gaara are first. I want to watch." Gaara smiled at Sakura. "Of course I want to watch you fuck someone Gaara, why wouldn't I?"

Gaara locked the door and pulled Sasuke's shirt off and slid his shorts and boxers low enough to expose his ass and his cock. Reaching down, Gaara grabbed Sasuke's cock and moved his hand up and down on it. "Aaah." Sasuke said as his voice shook with pleasure. "Mmm, Sasuke, what a cock you have. I wonder how it tastes." Gaara said. Gaara sank to the floor and was about to suck on it when Sakura stopped him. "Sakura?"

"I'll suck his cock. You fuck him from behind." Gaara smiled and moved away and watched Sakura resume his place on the floor. Sakura sucked his cock lightly at first, with every groan Sasuke made, Sakura sucked harder.

"Nnnn-yeah right there, rightthererightthererightthere." Sasuke said as his cum spurted into her mouth. "Fuck Sakura. You are so damn good. I can't wait to do it to… Aaah" Sasuke said as he felt Gaara push his cock into Sasuke.

"Oh you love it. I'll fuck you like the little bitch you are and you'll take it and beg for more. Won't you?" Gaara emphasized the question with a hard thrust into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke whimpered and cried out.

"Yes! Fuck, Harder Gaara… yea… aaaah. Nnnnn." Sasuke groaned and grunted as he took it up the ass with pleasure and wanted more still. His cock was feeling left out. Sakura had Gaara stand him up and she got on the floor, Sasuke thrust his throbbing and eager to fuck cock into her. "Nnnn. Sakura, squeeze me tighter, that's it." Sasuke moved with their rhythm. Gaara withdrew and Sasuke thrust into Sakura. Sasuke pulled out and gaara thrust into Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Sakura's cum on his cock and burst his cum into her with a barely concealed yelp as his body moved rhythmically on top of hers. Gaara grunted as he spurted his cum into Sasuke's ass.

"Sheesh. That was so amazing, I think I saw stars you guys." Sakura said. Gaara and Sasuke laughed and hugged her between them.

"Can I go with you guys when you leave for Suna?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Then Sakura and Gaara laughed and agreed to take Sasuke with them.

Sasuke smiled and snuggled up to Sakura and crossed his arm over her to maintain contact with Gaara for a while. Sasuke looked at the time. "We need to get dressed and get ready for the next exam.

Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara managed to get dressed, regulate their breathing and make it out as if nothing happened before the proctor came out. "Alright, Stage 2 is about to begin. We will meet at the Forest of Death and from there, you will bring not only both your teammates, alive and conscious, but you will also bring a charm. These are the 27 Shinobi that are carrying them. You must use teamwork and take the charm and make it to the center tower within a five day period. I will tell your senseis the rest, dismissed."

Hours Later…

"Aaah. Sasuke, yes. Right there. Mmm." Sakura whimpered and cried out as Sasuke's mouth was currently eating her pussy and Gaara was toying with her nipples. "Sasuke. Unnnn, aahh aaaaahhhhh." Sakura let herself cum as Sasuke's talented tongue lapped up every ounce of her cum.

"Sakura, you taste so delicious." Sasuke whispered as he slid up her body and slid his cock into her. Sakura cried out again. "Ssshh, it's alright. I'll make you feel better soon. Gaara," Gaara nodded and helped maneuver Sakura so she was on her knees with Sasuke sheathed in her pussy. Gaara licked her neck and then bit it as he slid into her from behind.

Sakura whimpered as she felt both boys' cock filling her. They moved in a rhythm all their own, as if they created it for her. As Sasuke withdrew, Gaara sheathed himself into her. As Gaara withdrew, Sasuke thrust up into her. Sasuke whispered to her. "Cum, Cum for me baby. Come on." Sakura's cries were getting more frequent as she picked up the pace. "That's it baby, work yourself and make your pussy cum. Gaara and I'll help you."

Sasuke and Gaara slammed into her at the same time and Sakura almost screamed as she came intensely. Sasuke and Gaara's cum spurted into her in short, hot spurts. Sakura and Gaara collapsed onto Sasuke. Sasuke gently moved Gaara to the side and nestled Sakura between them.

The following Day…

"Alright Genin, let's go. Stage 2 is about to begin." The proctor announced. She told them everything they needed to know and when the time to start would be announced and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were outside in front of an entrance gate.

"START"


	7. Chunin Exam stage 2 Teamwork Battle

**Chapter Seven: The Chunin Exam stage 2: Teamwork battle**

"Alright, we should be safe enough to strategize." Sasuke said as Sakura walked up to him. There was the sound of a branch snapping and made Sakura go all 'Orochimaru appearance' and prepared to fight. It was Gaara and the Sand team. Sakura relaxed and reverted back.

"We are here to help you, because it is my duty to protect Sakura. My sand protects her as well as me." Gaara explained. The six sat down and plotted. They would need to take two out, one for Sasuke's team and one for Gaara's team. They agreed to help each other. Naruto was confused.

"Why are we helping them again?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the look of the Sand team and would rather die than help them or accept help from them. Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

"We are helping them…"Sakura started.

"Because me, her, and Gaara…" Sasuke added.

"Are lovers." They finished together. Naruto nearly passed out.

"Wait, so you're saying that, Sasuke and Gaara…" Naruto cracked up with laughter. "I knew the fairy princess would show his true colors soon enough. Haha."

"N…A…R…U…T…O…!!!" Sakura said. Naruto stopped and looked at her. It was the last thing he saw because Sakura punched him so hard Naruto hit a tree halfway across the forest.

"D…A…M…N…" Sasuke and Gaara said. "Remind us not to piss you off." They laughed as Naruto was saying something about eventually catching the birds around his head. They laughed as Naruto fell to the ground.

"We'll start when fox boy wakes up." Gaara said still laughing. They all laughed at Naruto, even Sakura.

Hours later…

"DAMN!! What happened?" Naruto whispered. He looked around and found Temari and Kankuro sleeping in a secure place. Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura were missing. Naruto's head jerked up at the sound of a breathy moan and a soft grunt.

Naruto got up and went to investigate. 'What the hell?' he thought as he turned the corner and saw Gaara thrusting into Sakura with her back to a tree and Sasuke thrusting into Gaara. All of them were moaning and giving soft grunts.

"Nnnn, Sasuke, yeah. Right there. You got it." Gaara groaned softly, so as to not wake the others. "Aaaah, Sakura, don't bit so hard, I bite back." He whispered.

"I got the right spot huh? How's this?" Sasuke said softly as he withdrew slowly and slammed in and repeated the caress. The contrasting thrusts drove Gaara insane. Sasuke reached around Gaara and started rubbing Sakura's clit. Sakura almost screamed as she came. Gaara quickly muffled her cry.

Sasuke moved Sakura so she wouldn't fall, then he shoved Gaara to the ground on all fours and thrust into him with a rough and fast pace. "aaaaahh. Fuck…Sasuke yes. Harder damn it." Gaara demanded.

Sasuke moved even harder and faster. Naruto wondered how the hell a human moved that fast. You could hardly see Sasuke moving. All you could hear was grunts, pleads to move harder and faster, and the slapping of hips. Naruto was disgusted. How could Sasuke sit there and judge Sakura for sleeping with Gaara, and here he was doing the same thing.

Naruto heard Gaara and Sasuke's gasps and moans as they came. Sasuke's cum spurting into Gaara and Gaara's cum splattering onto the ground. Gaara and Sasuke let out relieved sighs and crawled over to Sakura before starting another round. Naruto left them to their privacy.

Morning…

Naruto woke up and saw Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura chatting as if nothing happened. It irritated him beyond end. "So you guys DO anything interesting last night?" Naruto asked with an emphasis on 'do'.

Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara looked at Naruto with surprise on their face. It was Sakura who answered. "Yeah, each other. Why?" Sasuke and Gaara almost choked on their drinks. Naruto almost laughed as Sasuke and Gaara spewed their water out in an attempt to not drown with it.

"Saw you. That's all." Naruto said looking away. "I also know that you and Sasuke are leaving with Gaara for Suna after the exams. Why stay now?"

"Loser. We're doing this for you. You wanted to pass the chunin exams so we took the test to help you. We have to retake it when we get to Suna though. At least you'll be a chunin." Sasuke said watching Naruto.

"Did you have to fuck each other? Now I feel all weird because of it." Naruto said as they saw how hurt Naruto was . "Did you not trust me to know that ahead of time?"

"I think Naruto is just jealous because he likes Sakura. I think he's jealous because She and I are going with you Gaara and she won't be here for him." Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Am I right?"

Naruto looked away before storming off. "I guess you were right Sasuke. I'll go talk to him. He may understand better and not feel so bad if I do this." Sakura said. Gaara and Sasuke nodded and she walked along the path Naruto had taken after him.

Where Naruto Is…

"There you are Naruto. I was looking for you. Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up at her and saw the genuine concern that she had always had for both teammates.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Believe it." Naruto said. Somehow Sakura didn't think he was alright. His 'believe it' lacked the enthusiasm it always had in the past.

"Are you really? I don't think you are. Talk to me Naruto, I am your friend. You know that." Sakura said as she sat on the ground next to him. "I know your…opinion of me must be rather poor right now. You are probably wondering how I could do what I did with not 1 but both of them. Right?" Sakura finished. Naruto looked at her and it confirmed her question.

"Yeah, I mean Gaara isn't the one I have issues with. He's always treated you with respect. But Sasuke? Come on Sakura. How could you continue to sleep with someone who said you were 'merely practice for him'?" Naruto said. "Then you both sleep with Sasuke. It's like you don't care that he treats you like dirt."

"It's not like that Naruto. Sasuke just…has a problem. He has one expressing his true feelings. Much like you." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and opened his mouth to say something. "Like the fact you think you love me, I don't think you really do. It's probably a crush. Besides Hinata likes you a lot. You should be with someone like her."

"Really? Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked turning his head. "I didn't know that."

"Yes, she has for quite a while now. I can't believe you were not aware. You didn't think anything was up when Sasuke and I were leaving you to hang out with her? The way she always blushes and stutters around you?" Sakura said.

"No I didn't. But I do now. Do you know where she is Sakura?" Naruto asked standing up. Sakura stood up after him. "I really want to find her and ask her something."

"Naruto before you go, I have something for you to give to Hinata." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her. "Here, it's a necklace that once belonged to her mother. Her father Hiashi Hyuuga asked me to give it to the man she deemed worthy of being with her. I think you deserve it. Her team is a few hours that way." Sakura pointed back the way the originally came. "Straight, no turns or jumps."

"Thanks Sakura. I owe you big time." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek and then took off. 'Ah, love. It really is miraculous how it works. Sakura giggled as she walked back to where her two lovers would be.

"Sasuke, Gaara What are you doing?" Sakura said as she saw Sasuke on top of Gaara making out with him rubbing his cock as Gaara groaned softly, thrusting hips against him.

"Shit, Sakura. We were waiting for you before we went any further. Where's the loser?" Sasuke said climbing off Gaara. Gaara didn't look happy to be interrupted and he wanted more, Sakura saw it.

"He's looking for Hinata as we speak. I even gave him her necklace. The one that was to be given to the one she deems worthy of being with. I think he may be the one for her." Sakura moved towards them and sat down. "You guys would really have started without me?"

Sasuke and Gaara smiled. "No." They both said as they teased her slowly. Sasuke, with open mouth kisses along her skin. Gaara, with his fingertips trailing up and down her inner thigh.

"Mmmm. Gaara that feels good. Sasuke! That hurt a little." She said as Sasuke nipped her neck. Sasuke's tongue soothed the spot he bit. Sakura melted between the two. They gently pushed her down on her back as they each removed her clothes and then their own.

Sasuke's tongue moved down her body and started sucking her clit. Gaara's tongue thrust into her. The two tongues met and tasted her on the other's lips. "Aaah. Guys, mmm, that feels goo…aaaaahhh." Sakura moaned out as they applied more pressure.

"Good huh?" Gaara said from between her thighs. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke's warm tongue pressed harder against her clit. Sasuke laid his tongue on her clit and pushed his mouth as hard as he could against her and moved his head up and down, then side to side. Sakura shuddered as she came.

"Sakura, your cum tastes so sweet. Here Gaara, try it." Sasuke said sticking his tongue out. Gaara pulled his tongue into his mouth, "You're right. It is delicious and sweet." Gaara's reply was.

"Ready Sakura? We decided to do it twice. EACH." Sasuke said. Sakura smirked. Sasuke looked at her. "What? You think you won't last that long?"

"No, just you won't." She replied smartly with a small laugh. Sasuke pounced on her and opened her thighs.

"Really? We'll see about that." He slid his cock into her making her give a choked gasp. Sasuke started his pounding rhythm. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and held on. Sasuke gripped her thighs and unlocked them and spread them out. Then he gripped her waist and plunged even faster into her pussy. The action making soft wet noises as well as slapping sounds.

"Aaaah, FUCK!!" Sasuke said as Sakura tightened around him. "Nnnn, aaaahh, uunn" Sasuke said as he thrust harder. His hips slapping against her harder. Sasuke barely heard Gaara's "Slow down Uchiha, we don't want to kill her." Sakura cried out as she came again.

Sasuke felt her warm honeyed cum flow onto and coat his cock, with a whimpered groan, Sasuke's cum burst into her in short hot spurts. Sasuke gave a huge relieved sigh. Sasuke lay there a few minutes. "I still have one more round Sakura."

Sasuke withdrew and pulled her to her feet, He pulled her to the tree and rock near the water. "Ready for round two?" Sasuke spread her legs and slid into her from behind. Sakura whimpered as the angle changed.

"Yeah. You want harder baby?" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded. Sasuke moved even slower. "I can't hear you." Sakura cried out. "Yes. HARDER!" Sasuke smiled and slapped his hips against her back side. When she nearly came, he stopped.

Moving Sakura over to the rock, he bent her over it and spread her legs more. "Let's finish this Sakura. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll scream and beg for me to make you cum." He whispered again. Sasuke began the rough thrusts again.

"Aaaah, Sasuke. Ummmnnn, right there. AAAHHH." Sakura felt a specific point that was hit and released a burst of sensation. Sasuke hit it again and again. "Sasuke, I want to cum. I need to. Make me cum---mmm." Her plea was choked of as a particular thrust rubbed him against her clit.

"YES!!!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!" Sakura cried out as her hips shook from pleasure as she came. Sasuke let out an animalistic growl and his cum spurted into her again. Sasuke panted heavily as did Sakura.

"Alright. Gaara's turn Sakura. At least he's using a slower pace so it won't be as intense." Sasuke reassured her. Sakura sighed with relief. "Can't take too many more rough ones tonight."

Gaara climbed on top of her and slid in slowly. Gaara groaned as he thrust slowly and gently. Sakura panted as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Intensifying with each slow thrust. "Uuuunnnn" Sakura choked out as Gaara's cock brushed her clit with his soft thrusts.

"Aaaah, Sakura. Feels so good." Gaara whispered. Gaara groaned as Sakura's cum coated his cock and he let out a low groan and released his cum into her. "Mmmm, that felt good. Again, Sakura. Nice and Easy again." Gaara moved within her again.

Sakura arched her hips trying to pick up the pace but Gaara wouldn't let her. "I said slow Sakura." Gaara moved even slower. The sensations were indescribable to Sakura. All she could do was hang on and fall with Gaara as they came again.

"I so can't wait to go to Suna with you two." Sasuke said as he lay there next to Sakura. His hand trailed up her arm and stroked her shoulder gently. Shifting gently, They all went to sleep connected by hands holding the others.

**The Following Morning at the Hokage's Tower**

"Lady Hokage, I have come here to make a minor yet serious request of you." Gaara said as he sat in front of Tsunade. She looked up and looked at Gaara. She nodded slightly, acknowledging Gaara to continue. "I have come to talk to you about an alliance between Sunagakure and Konohagakure."

"Meaning?" Tsunade said. "Lord Kazekage, I must ask what you refer to by wanting to talk about an alliance between our villages. Are you saying you want to marry one of my shinobi?"

"Yes Lady Hokage. I do. I want Sakura as my wife. I have known her for as long as I have been alive and I feel secure around her." Gaara said. He sighed as he decided to approach the next topic carefully. "I also… want…the Uchiha." Gaara said as he waited carefully shifting while watching the Hokage's reactions.

"Done. You may have Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha in return for an alliance between our two villages." Tsunade said. She wrote out the alliance treaty and awaited Gaara's signature. Gaara signed it and left to go find his two lovers.

**At The Uchiha Compound**

"Sakura, where did Gaara go?" Sasuke asked as Sakura rolled over to cover his body with her own. Sasuke's arms came around her and held her to him. Sakura kissed Sasuke lightly.

"I believe he went to see my mother, lady Hokage, about an alliance treaty. Me and you in return for an alliance. He should be back shortly." Sakura said as she snuggled into Sasuke's arms. Neither heard the door open and close.

"Aww, you guys are starting without me." Came a pouting voice. Sasuke and Sakura looked up and saw Gaara standing there. Sakura got up and ran up to Gaara and jumped on him. Gaara grabbed her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Sakura's mouth fastened to Gaara's.

Gaara let his hands roam her body before carrying her to the bed and laying her down on it and covering her. "I wouldn't do anything without you here Gaara. You should know that by now. I was just snuggling with Sasuke." Gaara's hands moved between her thighs.

"Gaara!!" Sakura gasped out as her hips automatically arched up to meet his hand. Gaara smirked at her reaction and moved slowly. Sasuke smiled as her hips rocked against Gaara's hand. Sasuke kissed Sakura and trailed his hands up and down her arm. He lazily traced the circular pattern around her bellybutton on her stomach.

Sakura shifted restlessly as her lovers teased her mercilessly. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled as she tensed the higher they drove her. Sakura came with a small whimper. Sasuke's hands reached down and entwined with Gaara's to feeling Sakura. Sakura felt two hands and was aroused all over again. Gaara moved his hand away as Sasuke did the same and gently thrust into her. His hips gently rocking within her body.

"Unnn. Gaara, yes." Sakura whispered as her hips rocked against his. Gaara slightly picked up the pace and moved faster with harder thrusts. Soon Gaara's hips were pounding into her. Sasuke heard the slapping sounds and became aroused by it. Sakura was being fucked senseless. Sasuke kissed Sakura and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura's tongue danced with Sasuke's as the thrusts intensified their pleasure. She felt herself spiraling towards the release she sought. Sakura slid her arms around Gaara's hips as he pounded harder into her. With a small cry, Gaara felt Sakura's cum coat him and he let himself go. Sakura whimpered as she felt Gaara's cum burst into her in hot spurts.

Gaara withdrew and slid to the side. Sasuke climbed on top and kissed her gently for a while. Sasuke pulled back and carefully turned her body so she was on all fours. Sasuke pushed into her slowly. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke filled her.

Sasuke pulled out to thrust back in. Sakura tightened around him and Sasuke groaned. "Sakura, you feel so good." He murmured as his thrusts picked up the pace and roughness. His hips slapped against Sakura as his cock filled her from behind. Gaara had tried to rest but couldn't hearing her whimpers. Gaara turned around and caressed her arms and nipples.

Sasuke kept slamming into her. Sakura had cum 6 times and Sasuke was still going. His hips starting to get rougher. Sasuke grabbed her hands and slid them up the headboard and told her to hold on tight. Sakura gripped the board tightly. Sasuke switched from thrusts to humping her hard. The change in pleasure intensified the knot growing in her stomach.

Sakura whimpered as she got closer to the release she wanted so badly. "Sasuke, please." She whispered. Sasuke reached around and felt her clit and rubbed it as he humped her. He grunted with each hump. "You like that Sakura?" He whispered with another grunt. Sakura cried out as Sasuke felt her cum coat his fingers. Sasuke gave a grunt as his cum burst into Sakura in one spurt. Sighing in relief, Sasuke collapsed onto her back and panted heavily. "That was great Sakura. You are the only one who can make me cum that intensely." He said as he caressed her back.

Sakura smiled and snuggled in between Gaara and Sasuke. They all fell asleep for a few hours. Sakura was the first to wake up. She carefully got up and went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Sasuke woke and went into the kitchen to find Sakura. Finding her with her back to him. Sasuke walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Sakura giggled and then moaned as Sasuke's fingers thrust into her. "Mmm, Sakura. You're wet already?" He whispered.

Sasuke turned Sakura around to face him. Sasuke slid his robe aside and lifted Sakura's hips. Lifting her she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. Sakura moaned quietly, neither wanted to wake Gaara. Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's neck as she swiftly reached her release and came with a small whimper. Sasuke smiled at her attempt to keep quiet. Panting softly he laid her on the table and lifted her hips up. With soft grunts, he thrust into her, careful not to let their colliding hips make any noise that may wake Gaara.

Sakura came again as she felt Sasuke's cum spurt into her. "Sakura, I can't stop wanting you. Is there a way for me and you to be able to do this without Gaara?" Sasuke panted out. He wanted her, just not with Gaara always literally up his ass.

"I think if you talk to Gaara, that could be arranged." Sakura said as she slid from beneath him and pulled her robe back down and finished breakfast. Just as Sasuke cleaned everything up and sat down, Gaara entered the kitchen and sat as well.

"Morning Gaara." Sakura said as she kissed him lightly. Sakura set a plate in front of Gaara and a few minutes later, returned with plates for her and Sasuke as well. She sat down and the three ate their breakfast. "So what did my mother say Gaara?"

"She agreed to let me take you and Sasuke in exchange for an alliance with Konoha." Gaara smiled at Sakura's happy reaction. He was also pleased with Sasuke's expression as well. "Is there a specific time you two want to pack up and get everything ready. We'll be leaving in a few days."

They shook their heads no. "Hey, Gaara. Can I ask you something?" Sasuke said as he looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded and Sasuke continued. "Well, we both like Sakura and I was wondering. I know you want to sleep with her alone with just you two as much as I do. Is there a way that we can do that separately and occasionally meet up and have the three of us on occasion?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a good idea. Providing my future wife would agree to that term. I personally like it." Gaara said and Sasuke could tell that Gaara really did think it was a good idea. They both looked at Sakura. Sakura agreed and was happy on the inside as she kept a cool composure on the outside.


	8. Preparations To Leave For Suna

**Chapter 8: Preparations to leave for Suna**

Sasuke and Sakura excused themselves and told Gaara they were going to pack. Gaara smiled and said he'd be at the Hokage's tower waiting for them. They smiled and Sakura kissed Gaara on the lips gently rolling her tongue with his. "Bye Gaara." She whispered. Sasuke turned to walk inside the Uchiha home but was grabbed and turned around. Gaara pushed Sasuke against the wall and plundered his mouth with his own. Sasuke immediately responded grabbing Gaara's shirt and moaning. "Bye Sasuke." Gaara said smiling. With that, Gaara left.

Sasuke pulled Sakura inside and the two tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of kissing and moans. Sasuke's hand slid between her thighs again and rubbed her clit. Sakura moaned and rubbed her hips against his hand. She whimpered as Sasuke withdrew his hand and slid between her thighs. They were still in nothing but their robes. Sasuke slid her robe off and lifted her to remove it entirely.

Sakura slid her hands into Sasuke's robe and slid them across his chest. Sasuke groaned as Sakura's heat rubbed against his arousal. Sakura smiled and moved her hips so she was soaking Sasuke with her cum from that morning. Sasuke gasped at the sensation of Sakura's hot, wet pussy wetting his cock for entry.

Sasuke gripped her hips. "Alright you tease, enough." Sasuke whispered as he pushed his hips and his cock thrust into her easily. Sakura mewled as she felt him slide in and begin his thrusts. Sasuke eventually started making his thrusts harder as they moved Sakura up the bed. Grunts and moans were heard. Sasuke didn't care, the pleasure they were generating in the other was far more intense than any other time they had done this.

*****Outside The Room*****

Naruto had started to look for Sasuke because he heard he and Sakura were leaving Konoha for Suna. He heard moans coming from the Uchiha home and entered. He walked down the hallway and heard slapping sounds and grunts. He stopped outside Sasuke's door. The door was slightly opened. Naruto looked inside.

*****Inside The Room*****

Sasuke's hips were pounding against Sakura. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips trying to keep him within her. Sasuke smirked and stopped the thrusts and started humping her. Sakura cried out in a voice shaken with pleasure. Neither knew that Naruto was watching them with a hard-on.

Sasuke humped her harder. Sakura felt their bodies rubbing against the other and started shaking. Sasuke felt Sakura cum. Sasuke withdrew and slid down her body and started to lick her clean. After a few minutes of that. Sasuke was back to humping her. Intent on his own release. Sasuke made slight whimpers as he felt the pleasure build up, greater than any he's ever felt. "Fuck! SAKURA!" he grunted out as he whimpered and yelped as his cum spurted into her. Sakura whimpered as she felt Sasuke stop moving.

"What? Did you not finish that time?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head no. Sasuke reached a hand down and stroked her clit. Sakura's hips bumped against his fingers and humped the heel of his hand and with a small squeal, she came again. "Mmmm. Thanks Sasuke."

"You're welcome. It was my fault for not letting you finish first." They were panting. They were trying to settle their breathing when they heard muffled whimpers from outside the door. Sakura smiled. "It's Naruto." Sasuke heard her say.

Sasuke carefully got up and moved to the door and looked out to see Naruto's hand moving on his own cock. Sasuke smiled and almost laughed. He threw the door open. What are you doing loser?" Naruto quickly turned and slid his painfully aroused cock back into his pants.

"Nothing Sasuke. I heard you and Sakura. Is it true that you two are leaving for Suna?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto grew quiet. "I figured you would abandon the team again. Sakura I expected her to be going with Gaara. But I didn't see you doing that." Naruto left to find Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura got dressed and packed a few things before leaving to find Gaara at the Hokage's tower. They walked in and found Gaara sitting there signing papers while Tsunade was drinking a bottle of sake.

Sakura shook her head and was slightly upset when Gaara didn't notice her OR Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm. When she looked back, Sasuke shook his head, meaning 'just wait. He'll notice us Sakura.' Sakura gave a small sigh and waited. Gaara signed the papers and looked up as he felt his lovers' presences.

He smiled at Sakura and stood. He walked over and kissed her on the lips. Glancing over his shoulder, Gaara found Tsunade looking out the window, so Gaara used the time to kiss Sasuke as well. The three were sitting down before Tsunade noticed anything. She explained that Sasuke and Sakura were to sign the papers as well and as of that moment, they would no longer be Konoha shinobi, but Suna shinobi. Sasuke and Sakura signed the papers and Tsunade allowed them to keep their headbands as a keepsake.

*****The Following Day*****

All of Konoha had gathered to see Sasuke and Sakura off. They left with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Once the sun set, they made up their campsite and set up their tents. Gaara told Temari and Kankuro that Sasuke and Sakura would be sleeping in his tent. They said it was fine, just not to wake them up.

Sakura went to get dinner for the five of them and came back with a lot of fish. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and made a camp fire to cook the fish. Gaara had set up his sand barrier jutsu to protect them as they slept. Temari and Kankuro went to bed early. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Gaara. Gaara said he wanted to go for a walk with Sakura alone. Sasuke said okay and knew that Gaara wanted to get laid by JUST Sakura. He couldn't blame him, he'd had Sakura twice that morning. Sasuke grabbed a change of clothes and walked towards the water.

Sasuke could hear Gaara and Sakura not that far off. Sakura's whimpers and Gaara's heavy pants and grunts. He smiled, he'd made Sakura whimper that morning. He stripped and dove into the water and relaxed. Eventually the sounds quieted. Sasuke heard footsteps and Gaara stepped into the clearing. "There you are Sasuke. Sakura was looking for you." He smirked. "He's over here Sakura." He called quietly.

Sakura soon emerged from the shadows. "What's up?" Sasuke asked not moving. He closed his eyes and sank into the cool water. He must have been deep in thought, because he didn't hear Sakura or Gaara but yet he felt them. Sakura's hands closed around his cock. Sasuke gasped and arched up as Sakura's hands expertly moved on him. Gaara placed open mouth kisses along his throat.

Gaara helped Sakura sit on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke felt himself slide into Sakura. Gaara smiled as he listened to Sasuke's whimpers of sheer pleasure. Sasuke felt her slide up and down his cock and whimpered again as the motion along with the water added to the pleasure.

Gaara slid under Sasuke and carefully turned him so Sakura was leaning against the side of the water pool. Sasuke moved his hips, humping her. Sasuke whimpered again as Gaara slid into him from behind.

Gaara humped Sasuke's hips as he humped Sakura. Sakura whimpered as she came, Sasuke groaned as he came in Sakura. Gaara grunted as he came in Sasuke. They all panted and sighed in relief as the pleasure faded and their breathing regulated.

"Sakura, that was…amazing." Sasuke said and kissed her. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke to her on one side, Gaara on the other. "You to Gaara. You felt DAMN good inside me." Gaara smiled and laughed. They relaxed before getting out and heading to the tent.

Sasuke lay down and covered up. Sakura and Gaara did the same thing. They all fell asleep in seconds. They dreamed of the life they'd lead in Suna.

*****In The Middle Of The Night*****

"Aaah, Sakura. That feels good. Harder." Sasuke whispered as Sakura rubbed his cock. Sasuke felt himself about to cum…

He sat up. 'Damn, it was just a dream.' He thought. He'd never sleep now. He looked to the side and saw Sakura awake. It was then that he felt her hand on his cock, rubbing. He groaned quietly. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he whispered. Sakura pushed him down and sat on top of him and slid him into her.

They sighed as they arched against each other. Sakura's hips moved, riding Sasuke's cock. Sasuke closed his eyes and gripped her hips moving her faster on his cock. Sakura hadn't heard Gaara. He slid into her from behind. Sakura gasped and Sasuke opened his eyes to see Gaara fucking her from behind.

Sakura felt herself cum. Sasuke grunted softly and his cum spurted into Sakura hotly. Gaara gasped and came in her as well. They fell asleep after that.

*****The Following Morning*****

"Sakura, Sasuke get up." Gaara said gently shaking both of them awake. Sakura didn't wake up. Gaara thought she was being stubborn. "Sasuke, try to get her up. We'll be leaving soon." Gaara said as Sasuke sat up. Gaara leaned over and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Gaara back. Gaara stood and left the tent.

"Sakura. Baby wake up." Sasuke said as he shook her. It was then he noticed the two puncture wounds on her thigh. Leaning over to get a closer look at it, he smelled the poison coming out of it. "GAARA!!! TEMARI!!!!KANKURO!!!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed out of the tent in his shorts. They looked up at Sasuke's non-usual calling. "Sakura's been poisoned. I can see the marks." Gaara stood immediately and ran to the tent. Leaning over her, he saw the puncture marks.

"Temari, Kankuro. I want you to head back to Konoha and get Tsunade. NOW!!!" He yelled when they didn't move. They left immediately. They returned within the day with Tsunade. Gaara was holding Sakura. "Come on Sakura. You can make it, you're an expert on poisons, remember?" He whispered. Sasuke kissed Gaara lightly trying to soothe him. Gaara held onto Sasuke tightly as Tsunade took Sakura back to Konoha. They all agreed to wait there till Sakura could accompany them again. Gaara sent Temari and Kankuro ahead to Suna to inform the elders they have been delayed. They left as soon as possible.

Sasuke watched Gaara collapse onto the ground. Sasuke went up to Gaara and kissed him to try to comfort him. Gaara must have needed more than the kiss because he was lowering Sasuke onto the bedrolls. Gaara moved his hand and slid it into Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke grunted as Gaara's hand moved on his cock.

Sasuke moved and was on all fours as he felt that it was what Gaara needed. Gaara gripped the line of his shorts and pulled down. Gaara then gripped Sasuke's hips and thrust into him. Gaara grunted and Sasuke gasped. Gaara started thrusting and soon Sasuke felt Gaara's cum splatter and drip down his ass. Sasuke almost groaned because he didn't finish. He didn't want to burden Gaara with Sakura being poisoned. Gaara flipped Sasuke over and sucked Sasuke's cock into his mouth. Sasuke gasped and arched up into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara sucked Sasuke's cock. With a grunt, Sasuke let Gaara suck the cum from his cock. Completely depleted of strength, Sasuke sank down into the bedroll panting heavily. Gaara climbed up next to Sasuke and he could tell Gaara wanted someone to comfort him. Wrapping his arms around Gaara, he kissed him and whispered that everything would be fine. Sakura would be fine. Gaara fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

*****In Konoha*****

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Tsunade asked as she saw Sakura was waking up. Sakura sat up and looked at Tsunade. She looked down at her hands and then around her surroundings.

"Mother. Why am I back in Konoha and the hospital to be exact? What about the others?" She asked trying to get up. Tsunade put a firm hand on her shoulder. Sakura took the hint and laid back down. Sasuke came into the room minutes later, out of breath.

"How is she, Lady Hokage?" Sasuke asked running up to her bedside. "You're alright? Please tell me she's alright. Gaara has been frantic with worry." Tsunade nodded indicating that Sakura would be just fine. Sasuke gave a sigh in relief. "That's good. Gaara will be very relieved that she's alright." Sakura stood up and walked around, testing herself. Once satisfied, she dressed and left with Sasuke.

"How is he Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly. She feared he would tell her that Gaara had turned to him for comfort and no longer needed her. Then she feared that Sasuke would tell her that neither needed her when they had each other.

"…Very relieved" Sasuke finished. He looked at her face and knew that something was scaring her. "Sakura!" He noticed her eyes snap back into focus. "What's wrong? You seem out of it? Are you really alright?" Sakura nodded.

"Did you two…" Sakura let her voice trail off and Sasuke knew what she was asking. He nodded yes. "Oh." She whispered. She knew that they didn't need her anymore. She prepared to leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Gaara is this way." He said and pointed ahead. "Oh, I see what this is about, it's about the fact me and Gaara fucked each other and you weren't there. So now you think we don't need you anymore." Sakura looked away and yanked her arm from his grasp. Turning she ran towards the water. Sasuke gave an irritated sigh and went to get Gaara, it would take both of them to convince her.

***Near The Water***

"Figures. I knew they didn't need me." Sakura said out loud. She didn't know that Gaara and Sasuke were behind her and heard every word she said. Gaara slid out and pulled her into his arms. Sakura could tell he was crying.

"Sakura, I'm sorry you feel that way. That's not how it was between Sasuke and I. It happened, yes. But there was no love between us. Yes we have an attraction, but I have love only for you and he has love only for you. We made it work because of that and the fact you love us both and no one else." Sakura grabbed Gaara's shirt and hugged him tighter. Sasuke came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Let's head to Suna. The others will worry." Sasuke said and headed back to the camp and packed everything up. Gaara and Sakura followed and the three were off to Suna, unaware of the two sets of eyes on them.

"The girl survived Itachi. Now what?" Kisame said. Itachi's anger seethed. It would seem his brother cared for the kunoichi, as did Gaara. Things were about to get interesting. Standing he murmured, "Nothing. Yet." And left with Kisame following behind.

They slowed down and walked into Suna. Temari and Kankuro walked up and hugged Sakura. "You're alright. We're glad." Temari said as she looked Sakura over to make sure. Gaara's father came out.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it Sakura?" He asked as he looked at her and realized just how much she had grown. Sakura was about to greet him with a kiss on the cheek when Gaara pulled her back.

"Leave her alone. You wanted me dead, she will have nothing to do with you. You will not be a part of our lives. Understand?" Gaara said as his anger grew. His father nodded and let the three walk off. Sakura tried to soothe his temper. "Just don't Sakura. Don't go there." He snapped. Sakura tried to hold his hand, something he ALWAYS did, no matter his mood. Gaara pulled it away and hit her with the back of his hand. "Just leave me alone." He left Sakura sitting where she'd stumbled and fallen.

She pulled her hand away and noticed the blood on her fingertips. Sakura sat there, she didn't even hear Sasuke approach her from behind. "Sakura? Why are you sitting here?" Sasuke grabbed her hand and helped her up. He then noticed the cut on her cheek, he felt his rage boil up inside. "Who did this? I want to know." Sakura tried to brush it off, but Sasuke wouldn't let her. "Sakura, tell me. Who did that?"

"It was… Gaara." Sakura whispered. Sasuke's rage grew. 'This is how he treats Sakura? The woman he is going to marry?' Sasuke gave an angry sigh and lead Sakura to the mansion and to their room. For the time being, Sasuke and Sakura share a room. Once the marriage takes place, Sakura will share Gaara's room and Sasuke will be able to be in the room next to them. Sasuke sat Sakura down on their bed. He walked into the bathroom.

Sakura could hear running water and just sat there. Sasuke returned with a small bowl of water, a washcloth, some ointment, medical tape and gauze. Sasuke carefully cleaned the cut. It was hard to do because it kept oozing blood. Sasuke finally managed to slow the bleeding enough to get ointment and the gauze on it. Sasuke finished putting the tape on it when he sensed Gaara's aura. Sakura had to have sensed it as well because she stood and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke heard the knocking on their door and went to answer it. Opening the door, he saw it was Gaara. Leaving the door open, Sasuke turned and was clearing away the things he'd used. Gaara looked around and saw the bowl and everything else. "Is everything okay?" Gaara asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Gaara could tell that Sasuke was angry with him about something and tried to remember what he did to anger him but couldn't remember. "So, what have you been doing Gaara? Blowing off steam, hitting people? Hitting Sakura?"

Gaara's memory snapped back. He remembered Sakura trying to soothe his temper like always and he'd hit her for it. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought. Gaara came in and shut the door. "Where is Sakura? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you Gaara. How could you hit her? You know that o soothe people's tempers is what she does. It's what she ALWAYS does." Sasuke snapped as he started slamming everything around. "I don't care how pissed off you get, next time you want to fight or hit someone, try hitting at me, not Sakura. I can deal with a man-to-man tussle. Sakura is not to be hit. Got it?" Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara. Gaara nodded and looked down, for the first time in his life, ashamed.

Gaara and Sasuke heard a door open and looked up to see Sakura come out of the bathroom. She saw Gaara and walked over to Sasuke and stood behind him. "See what you did Gaara? She's afraid of your temper now, she hides behind me." Sasuke said as he coaxed her out to stand next to him. "It's alright Sakura. Stand next to me. I won't let him do anything I promise." Sakura stood next to Sasuke as she looked at Gaara.

"Sakura, I'm…" Gaara started.

"Don't talk to her Gaara. Don't even look at her. Not until you can truly appreciate who she is. Until then, just leave her alone." Sasuke said and took Sakura from the room and went for a walk outdoors.

*****Hours Later*****

"Sakura, he may not have meant it at the time, but he still hit you." Sasuke said. He didn't like seeing Sakura's skin marred by cuts like the one Gaara left on her. Sakura walked silently next to Sasuke. 'He's changed a lot. He's not so cold and uncaring towards me anymore. I always come first with him now. Maybe I misjudged him.' She thought. Sasuke watched her face. "What are you thinking about Sakura? Thinking about me?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke watched as Sakura turned a bright red.

'Ah, so she WAS thinking about me.' Sasuke smirked at her embarrassment. "It's fine Sakura. Really, it's not like you haven't seen me before. Remember we are lovers." Sasuke said as he stopped her and caressed her cheek. Sasuke felt his wrist grabbed and pulled away. Looking up, he saw Gaara.

"Don't touch her. She's mine." Gaara said. Sakura watched the two. Sasuke seemed to want to protect her and so did Gaara, but they were hurting her with their constant mistrust in the other.

"STOP!!!" Sakura yelled out. They looked at her. "Enough. I have had it with the two of you thinking you know what's best for me. I know what's best for me and I don't belong to ANYONE!" With that said, Sakura turned and walked off.

Sasuke sighed. Gaara smirked. 'That's my Sakura. Temper finally snapped, that's my woman.' He thought. Sasuke looked towards the path Sakura took and thought his own thoughts. 'Poor Sakura. I really blew it this time. I guess she doesn't need me anymore.' Sasuke went back to the mansion with Gaara following him.

*****Sasuke & Sakura's Room*****

Sasuke had just finished writing a note to Sakura and folded it carefully and set it on the pillow. Sasuke grabbed the bag he had packed and left. Gaara came in shortly after and didn't find Sasuke so he left to find Sakura.

Sakura was on the outskirts of Sunagakure. She was sitting in the shelter of the cavern out there. The snowstorm was stronger now than ever. 'I shouldn't have left Suna.' Sakura thought. As soon as the sand let up, she walked out to head back and came across Gaara.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, shocked. 'Did he come out in this storm just to find me?' she thought. Gaara smiled and grabbed her hand. "I came for you. I figured you wouldn't make it back before the storm, so I came out." Sakura smiled and kissed him.

Gaara heard and sensed the Kunai and Shuriken being aimed at Sakura, Gaara raised the sand and created a barrier around them as he hurried them back to the mansion. Gaara explained everything and Sakura went into the room she shared with Sasuke to change and go to bed.

Upon walking into the room, she noticed the folded note on her pillow. Opening it, she read the contents.

Sakura,

I'm sorry for what I did to upset you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I hope Gaara takes care of you, I won't be there by the time you read this, I'll be heading to Orochimaru. Being with you was a wonderful dream. But that's it, just a dream, I forgot my true path in life. REVENGE. It's all I have left.

I'm sorry if this letter hurts you, but I have no choice. I have to do what I have to do. Just please know that I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person and I'm sorry I couldn't act it before Gaara. I'm especially sorry that I made you feel like dirt when I said that our first time was just practice. It meant more to me than that. I love you.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura started crying. Her tears and sobs reached Gaara and he got out of bed and walked into her room to find her crying and clutching a note. Gaara pried the note from her hands and read the note. 'Damn it Sasuke.' Gaara sat next to her and hugged her till she fell asleep.

Sakura's tears rolled down her cheeks. Gaara carefully wiped them away trying not to wake her up. Gaara picked her up and carried her to his room and settled her into the covers. Climbing in, he settled in next to her.


	9. Sasuke’s Abandonment

**Chapter 9: Sasuke's abandoning**

*****Next Morning*****

Sakura woke up with a warm body next to hers. She turned thinking it was Sasuke and found a sleeping Gaara. She smiled and turned carefully, and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. Gaara smiled and opened his eyes. "Hey Sakura. Sleep well."

"Yeah. As well as anyone considering the events." She said. Gaara could hear the sorrow in her voice. Gaara was determined to put a smile on her face again. Rolling on top of her, he kissed her on the lips and his hips made their way between her thighs. Sakura moaned as Gaara pressed his hips down against her and rocked.

Gaara smiled. 'My Sakura is in the mood for fucking' he thought. Gaara reached a hand down and played with her nipples. Gaara leaned back and lifted her nightgown and slid under it. Sakura could see the bump of his head under her clothes. She closed her eyes and waited.

She felt the heat of Gaara's mouth through her panties. Sakura moaned and arched her hips. Gaara moved his mouth long enough to slide her panties off, then resumed his play. "Mmmm, Gaara. Yea…yeah. There." She whispered as Gaara hit the right spot in her. Gaara reached up and rubbed her clit and Sakura came on a cry. Gaara drank her cum as it flowed from her.

Sakura sighed and Gaara turned her so she was on her stomach. Lifting her hips, he thrust gently. He kept the pace slow and gentle. 'He doesn't move like Sasuke does.' Sakura thought. She reached another release and Gaara's cum spurted into her.

They lay there for a few minutes. "I'm not Sasuke Sakura. Don't mistake me for him. You may have felt more pleasure with him, but I'm not him." Gaara said as he turned from her.

"I didn't think you were. Gaara, I made my choice when he referred to me as 'just practice'." Sakura turned him over. "I wanted you. Sasuke was an added benefit. It was always you I wanted."

Gaara leaned up and kissed her. Sakura moved down his body and sucked his cock into her mouth. Gaara groaned and arched up. Sakura smiled and did it again. Gaara couldn't think past the feeling of his cock in her mouth. Gaara pulled her up and flipped so he was on top. Without hesitation, Gaara thrust into Sakura. She cried out as he filled her.

Gaara continued thrusting, each time spiraling the knot in their stomachs. Sakura whimpered as she came and soaked Gaara's cock with her cum. Gaara groaned and felt his cum burst into her. He stayed like that till all his cum was out, then collapsed on her. They panted and eventually regulated their breathing.

"I should have left for the office by now, Sakura." Gaara said smiling. Sakura laughed, Gaara noticed that her laughter reached her eyes again. 'The way it should be. She misses Sasuke but she's still happy here with me.' Gaara smiled and got dressed. Leaning over he kissed her. "I'll be back later. If you want, you can stay and sleep." Sakura yawned and waved. Gaara left and Sakura fell asleep.

_*****In Sakura's Dream*****_

_She watched as Sasuke walked away. "WAIT!!!" Sakura cried out, she tried running to keep up but in the end he just left. "Why Sasuke? Why did you just leave? Was it something I did?" She said as she sat there crying._

"_No. I left because I think my practice has been completed Sakura. You were great practice but I need to find someone better than you, that shouldn't be too hard." Sasuke's voice said. Sakura felt her heart break and cried._

_*****End Of Dream*****_

Sakura sat up in bed panting. 'Was that…a dream?' she thought as she looked around and found herself still in Gaara's bed. A knock on the door startled her and brought her attention into focus.

Getting up she grabbed a robe and put it on, securing it. She opened the door and found Temari with a tray of food for her. Sakura let her in. "Sakura, are you alright? I heard you crying just now," Sakura just looked at her and then looked away, not saying anything. Temari took the hint and left.

*****Gaara's Office*****

"Gaara, you need to go see Sakura." Temari said as she burst into his office and shut the door behind her. Gaara looked up at his sister. He arched a brow and Temari continued. "I think something's wrong. I heard her crying this morning after you left."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. Standing up, he grabbed his keys and left, telling Temari to tell their father he had important matters to take care of. Temari rushed to inform him. Gaara transported to the mansion using his sand and looked for Sakura.

*****Gaara's Room*****

Gaara walked up and heard muffled cries from the room. His heart broke at the sound. He opened the door quietly and stepped in. He saw Sakura crying on the bed. He softly walked up to her and put his arms around her. "It's alright Sakura. I know you miss him."

Sakura turned and buried her face against Gaara's chest. "It's just…How could he do that? How could he just leave like that?" Sakura said as she cried. Gaara rocked her back and forth as he tried to quiet her crying. He kissed her on her forehead.

"He probably had his reasons. I mean…Itachi is still a threat. Not only to him, but you as well now. You've been with Sasuke and Itachi will use that to his advantage. Sasuke probably thought of that and is doing what he has to. He has to lure Itachi away from us." Gaara looked at Sakura and she slowly stopped crying as what Gaara said sank in.

"I never thought of that Gaara. I wonder why." She said and laughed as Gaara kissed her, pouncing on her. Gaara did nothing more than kiss her. Sitting up, he turned her on her stomach and rubbed her back. Sakura felt better and eventually fell asleep. Gaara kissed her lips before leaving.

*****Temari's Room*****

She was talking to Kankuro about what happened with Sakura. She was about to tell him she was crying when there was a knock. She opened the door. Gaara was there. "You guys need to keep it quiet. Sakura just fell asleep. She's not crying now but, let me know if she does start again" Gaara said and started to leave.

"Gaara?" Gaara turned around and saw Sakura peeking out of his room. He walked towards her. He was standing in front of her and holding her hand. His eyes were saying, 'what is it?' Sakura answered. "I…I just… I don't want to be alone."

Gaara walked into the room behind her and shut the door. Temari and Kankuro heard the lock click into place. Temari smirked and Kankuro whispered, "Go Gaara." Temari smacked her brother and pushed him out of her room and shut the door as well. Kankuro went down the stairs and into the living room to read scrolls.

*****Gaara's Room*****

"Gaara, do you think that Sasuke left to protect us? Or do you think he left for his own reasons?" Sakura asked as she lay with her head on Gaara's chest. Gaara's chin rested on the top of her head, and his hands were stroking her arm.

"I think he left to protect us. You should have more faith in him Sakura. You are the one who was the most loyal to him and seemed to have more than a crush on him. If I were him, I would probably leave for the reason to protect the two of you." Gaara said as he watched hr eyes sparkle.

Sakura smiled and kissed Gaara. Gaara shifted her head so she could sleep on him, and he'd still be comfortable. Watching her sleep, Gaara soon fell asleep behind her. It was hours before they woke.

Sakura woke to Gaara stroking her arm. "Hey, Saku. About time you wake up. I was beginning to think I'd need to go do wedding plans without you." Gaara said smiling. Sakura sat up and got dressed.

After brushing her hair, she decided to help Gaara with the plans. Gaara and Sakura walked out of the room and down into the Study that Gaara's father said they could use for the wedding discussions.


	10. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 10: Wedding Preparations**

They closed the door and sat down next to each other. "Alright, first is the basics." Gaara said. Sakura glanced at the small list he called 'basics'. Sakura laughed at Gaara's expression and took the paper.

"Alright, first one is the seating. How should we do that. Do you want the seating horizontally or vertically mostly?" Sakura drew a quick picture to show the different decorative ways of the seating. Gaara picked horizontal seating arrangements.

"Alright, second one is Guests which we can work on later. Next is the timeline which I have to work on separately. So the next one is Location. Where should we have the wedding?" Gaara thought about it. He didn't want it in the sand village, it was too hot and Sakura's dress wouldn't look as good with brown setting.

"How about Konoha? It would give you a chance to visit your old home and your friends." Gaara asked and he could see her eyes light up and she agreed and thanked Gaara for allowing it. Gaara smiled. "Alright the last on the basics list is Music. I think we should have a nice slow music choice." Gaara agreed and kissed her again. His excuse was 'he couldn't help it.' Sakura giggled and kissed back.

She pulled back when they heard Temari walking up to the room and enter. "Sakura, come on, I'm supposed to help you with your wedding attire with Tsunade and Gaara? Dad says he wants to help you along with Kankuro and Naruto." Gaara smiled and excused himself to track down the two. "Come on Sakura."

Tsunade was waiting for Sakura on the outer gates of Suna. "Ready to go?" She asked and the three left for Konoha to do wedding shopping. "So where are you getting married Sakura?" Tsunade asked after a while of walking.

"Konoha. It was Gaara's idea actually. He said he wanted me to visit my old home and all of my friends." Tsunade smiled and thought to herself. 'Wow, Gaara must really love Sakura. I wonder…' "Where's Sasuke Sakura? Is he with Gaara or no?"

Sakura grew quiet. "He left." Tsunade barely heard her because she said it so softly. "He left Suna and went to father. I guess he wanted more power. I guess I wasn't enough to keep him in Suna."

Tsunade looked at her daughter. "No, sweetheart, something tells me he would have left sooner or later whether it was Suna or Konoha. His heart is like Orochimaru's. We can't help that. It's who they are, the need the power to protect the ones they love, it doesn't mean that they lose the feelings they have for us." Tsunade explained.

"What if in the end, those very feelings and desires to protect kill your soul? What good is all the noble ambitions and goals if you can't be alive to fulfill them?" Sakura said as she snapped. Tsunade looked at her. 'So, it was a three way relationship. Well, who would have thought, Sakura with Sasuke AND Gaara.'

"Look at your father and I. We are not together because of the fact he desired power more than his family, but he did it, to protect us and he still loves us Sakura. You KNOW that." Tsunade said as she lifted Sakura's face to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, but what if Sasuke is different? What if his motivation to killing Itachi is just that, revenge? What if it's not really protecting us at all?" Sakura said as she saw the same hurt in her mother's eyes.

"It's something you have to trust in him. I trusted your father and I was right to do so. He wouldn't do anything to hurt either of us. What he did, was an unforeseeable circumstance. He's home now. That's all that matters. Sasuke will return if you believe in him. He may be in Otogakure with your father, but he wouldn't allow Sasuke to hurt his baby girl. Kay?" She said. Sakura felt better.

*****Konoha*****

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Sakura turned and looked as all her friends ran up to her. Sakura hugged them all tight and cried. "I am so glad to be home again." They all began to comfort her.

"How are you? I heard you're getting married." Tenten said. She glanced at Neji. "We have to talk Sakura. I'll be the first to help you shop for your wedding. Come on." She said pulling Sakura away from the others.

Neji followed Tenten and Sakura. "So, Sakura, how are you?" Neji asked. He'd heard about Sasuke's disappearance from Suna, 'Or betrayal' he thought. He looked at Sakura and she smiled at him.

"I'm alright I guess. How have you two been? Together I hope." She said and was rewarded by a blush from Tenten and a smirk from Neji. "Oh come on, you guys did it already? That was fast, I've only been gone for about a month and you couldn't stand each other then."

"That was before…" Tenten started and blushed more. Sakura looked at her. Tenten noticed her raised eyebrow and continued. "That was before I saw Neji… Naked…In…The…Hot springs." Tenten murmured and looked away. Sakura burst out laughing.

"So the Great Neji Hyuuga has a hot body huh? Hot enough to make Tenten squirm with excitement." Sakura said and laughed even more. Neji noticed Sakura laughing and smiled. 'At least she's happy again. Even for a short while.' He thought. He put his arm around Tenten and took Sakura's hand, much like he used to as a child.

He lead them to a clothing spot and waited outside as Tenten went in and had the measurements put in for a pale, pink, sparkly dress for a wedding bride. The veil was going to be pale and sparkly with a cherry blossom flower on top, maybe three clustered together.

The two did everything else they needed for a bride and her maids. Sakura even filled out her timeline with appointments for her hair, etc. Neji walked around with them "Neji, Shouldn't you be with Gaara and the other men?" Tenten whispered. Neji looked at her.

"Ssshh, don't tell Sakura, Someone's watching her. It's not a friendly gaze either." Neji said as he used his Byakugan discreetly so as not to arouse suspicions to the enemy he was on to them.

Neji walked away from the group for a few minutes and Tenten kept Sakura occupied. Sakura felt an unfriendly presence and slammed her fist into the ground towards the presence. Itachi and Kisame jumped out.

"What do you two want? If it's Sasuke, he's not here." Sakura said and turned to leave. Itachi grabbed her and was flung back when her chakra powered fist punched his chest. "DON'T TOUCH ME ITACHI!!"

Kisame grabbed Sakura from the back and Itachi injected her with something to make her pass out. They quickly tied her and took off before Neji and Tenten could react. "We need Sasuke and Gaara." They said simultaneously.

"Lady Hokage!!!!" Tenten and Neji called as they ran up the steps. Tsunade looked out her door and asked what was going on. They quickly informed her of the events and said she should inform Orochimaru and Sasuke while they went to get Gaara. Tsunade wrote a note after they left and sent it to Otogakure.

*****Otogakure*****

"Sasuke, use your Sharingan. That's why you have it." Orochimaru said, easily dodging his attacks. Orochimaru saw the bird and called their training to a stop. Sasuke looked up and saw the White Konoha bird.

The bird landed on Orochimaru's arm and he took the note off and opened it. Instantly his anger fueled. Sasuke sensed his anger and asked what was wrong, Orochimaru handed the letter to him and as Sasuke read it, he too became angered.

"Let's go, we're going to Konoha to find out where she is. We'll resume training when we find her." Orochimaru said and left. 'I hope you're okay Sakura. Please don't die on me. I lost you before, please give me a chance to change and be a real father.' He thought.

*****Akatsuki Hideout*****

"Wake up!" Itachi yelled as the back of his hand collided with her face. Sakura's body landed with a thud onto the ground. She sat up and glared at him. She tried to move but couldn't.

Itachi had tied her up and she couldn't use her strength jutsu. Sakura silently cursed herself for not being smarter than that. Because of her stupidity, not only was she ensnared, but so would Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto. Sakura couldn't allow that.

"Let me GO!!!" Sakura yelled out, only to be answered with another backhanded hit. Itachi's fist hit her face and sent her back to hit against the wall. Itachi smirked and Sakura could feel blood trickling down her face.

"I don't think so. After Sasuke gets here and everyone else, I'll deal with them. Then you and I will have some fun." He said as he licked her neck. He looked into her eyes and Sakura spit at him. Itachi smirked and slid his hand between her thighs and massaged her clit.

Sakura felt the intense heat and arched her hips against his rapidly moving hand. Gaara's image entered her mind and she struggled between her need for pleasure and loyalty to Gaara and Sasuke. "Itachi, No. Please Stop." Sakura whimpered as Itachi slid a finger into her and slid it in and out.

"LET… HER… GO… NOW!!!" Sasuke's voice called out and Sakura looked up to see a sharingan activated gaze upon her and Itachi. Sasuke watched Itachi stand up and he tossed a kunai at Sakura and it cut her bindings. "Get out of here, Gaara is outside." Sasuke grabbed her arm as she passed him.

Sakura looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura moaned softly as his tongue pushed into her mouth to tangle with hers. Sakura was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled back. "Get going Sakura. Tell Gaara I'll be out later." Sakura nodded and left.

*****Outside Akatsuki Hideout*****

"Gaara!!!" Sakura called as she ran into his arms. Gaara caught her and held her tightly. "I'm alright. Sasuke said he'd be out later so we can't leave without him. Kay?" She said. Gaara nodded. 'So Uchiha didn't betray us after all?'

"We'll wait Sakura."

*****Itachi and Sasuke*****

"Face it Sasuke, you won't win. You'll die here and soon Naruto and Gaara will follow you, leaving the pink haired girl…All for me." Itachi said. Sasuke felt his curse mark spread and he allowed it. Itachi felt a small amount of fear grow in his stomach as he watched Sasuke transform into the stage 2 form.

Sasuke's speed was faster and his attacks were sharper and more accurate. Itachi was getting hit with kunai and shuriken and his were not even going close to hitting Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed another kunai and disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi and shoved the kunai through his chest.

Itachi spat out blood and keeled over. "H…ho…how? My… you..nger…bro…ther" Itachi gasped out as he fell to his side. After coughing up a little more blood, Itachi stopped moving. Sasuke used sharingan and made sure Itachi was really dead.

"Hn. I guess you couldn't beat me in the end, could you? Big brother?" Sasuke said as he gave a last fleeting glance towards his brother's corpse and left the hideout. He ran down the hallway and out the opening.

*****Back to the Group*****

"SASUKE!!!!!" Ino and Sakura cried out. Sasuke dodged Ino and hugged Sakura. No one aw the flickering glance between Gaara and Sasuke except Sakura. Ino walked up to Sasuke and Sakura and glared at Sakura.

"INO!!!" Sasuke said. "Stop glaring at her like that. I'll rip your eyes out if you don't." Ino walked over to Shikamaru and Temari. "Well, we'd better head back to Suna. Right Gaara, Sakura?"

Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura all walked off to the Uchiha home. Once they were out of eyesight from the others. Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's hip and Gaara held Sakura's hand.


	11. SasukeSakuraGaara Reunion

**Chapter 11: Sasuke/Sakura/Gaara Reunion**

They walked up the Uchiha walkway, Sasuke unlocked the door and they stepped inside and Sasuke turned and closing the door, he made sure it was locked before joining Sakura and Gaara into walking upstairs to the rooms.

"Sasuke, since you've been gone for awhile, I'll let you have tonight with Sakura." Gaara said and walked into the spare room. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and they walked into his room. He left the door unlocked. 'In case Gaara wants to play later.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to the bed he had. He gently lay Sakura on the covers and kissed her. Sakura's hands entwined in his hair and pulled him closer to merge their lips together more fully.

Sakura shifted her legs and wrapped them around Sasuke's hips and shifted her hands to cradle his sides and pulled him closer to her. Sasuke licked her neck and lightly bit down. Sakura gasped and moaned as his tongue swept against the mark soothing it.

"Sakura, I have missed you so much. My Cherry Blossom." Sasuke said as he moved his body down so his head was between her thighs. Sakura lifted herself onto her elbows as she watched Sasuke peel her panties down and lower his head slowly between her legs.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's hot breath pant against her. Sakura arched her hips as she felt his tongue stroke her. Moaning, Sakura rode his mouth as he pressed harder and pulled her hips to him each time she tried to arch away.

Sakura heard the wet sounds as Sasuke ate her pussy. Sakura moaned as she listened to Sasuke and felt him all over her. His hands holding her hips, his lips occasionally sucking her clit and his tongue thrusting into her body.

*****Gaara's Room*****

Gaara could hear Sakura's moans and tried to fight against the hardening of his cock, but was no use. He needed Sakura. 'I told Sasuke he could be with her tonight' he thought. He was about to get up and shower when he heard his name being called. He stopped and listened. He was about to continue towards the shower when Sasuke came in and grabbed Gaara. "Didn't you hear me and Sakura calling you?"

"Well…I heard something but I wasn't sure if it was you two." Gaara said as he was dragged into Sasuke's room where Sakura was on the bed waiting. Sasuke pushed Gaara in the room and entered behind him and locked the door.

Gaara walked over to Sakura and could smell Cherry blossoms. Her hair was also wet. Gaara leaned over her and brushed a light, teasing kiss across her lips. Sasuke came up behind Gaara and reached around to stroke his already hard cock.

"Nnnn, Sasuke! That feels…amazing." Gaara gasped out as Sasuke gently moved his hand up and down Gaara's cock. Gaara leaned up and back as the pleasure intensified, Sakura leaned up and bit his neck. Gaara gasped as his lovers fed their desires off of his body.

Sasuke pushed Gaara down onto Sakura. Sakura whimpered as Gaara's cock and Sasuke's moving hand moved against her, adding to the heat already piling up. Sasuke let go of Gaara and stroked Sakura. Sakura mewled and arched up against Sasuke's hand.

"Gaara, give Sakura your tongue." Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara leaned down and thrust his tongue into Sakura's mouth, both tongues fighting for dominance. Gaara pulled his tongue back and slid down and thrust his tongue into Sakura's body.

Sakura arched up. She was feeling too much, Sasuke's fingers toyed with her clit and Gaara's tongue was thrusting into her. Sakura arched up and pushed against Gaara's mouth and Sasuke's fingers as she came with a whimper. Sasuke eased his hand from between her thighs and eased Gaara's mouth from her.

He pulled Gaara up by his hips and pushed his hips towards Sakura, making him thrust into her. Sakura cried out again as the sensations started again. Sasuke gripped Gaara's hips and thrust into him, bending him over to rest on his elbows. Gaara kissed Sakura and groaned into her mouth as Sasuke thrust into him and he thrust into her. Sakura's whimpers were muffled into Gaara's mouth. Gaara lifted his mouth, wanting to hear her whimpers.

Sakura whimpered again as Gaara lifted his hips, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts. "I love your whimpers and mewls Sakura." Gaara whispered to her. Sakura mewled as Gaara's tongue touched her bottom lip and eased into her mouth to gently roll and dance with hers.

Sasuke's hips moved harder and faster. Gaara grunted with each slap of Sasuke's hips. With a low groan that came out almost like a whimpering mewl, Sasuke's cum burst out and into Gaara. Sasuke panted heavily and sighed with relief as he withdrew and lay on the side of Sakura, lazily tracing her nipple with a fingertip.

Gaara stopped his thrusts and moved his hips, humping her. Gaara grunted with the slower yet harder pace. He wanted Sakura squealing his name by the time he was done. Gaara humped her faster and harder, panting with each move. His grunts of passion were endearing to Sakura and she worked herself with Gaara to reach that release they both sought.

Sasuke watched, 'How the hell can they still be going and not cum? Maybe they know each other's body well enough.' He thought. He was about to leave when Gaara and Sakura reached out and grabbed him.

"Sasuke…please stay. I'm about to cum." Sakura panted out as she gripped his hand and entwined her fingers in his hand. Sasuke returned the gesture and lay back down. He whispered to her, trying to get her to cum, because looking at Gaara, Sasuke could tell he was having a hard time holding out much longer.

"Sakura, cum for me. I want to taste your cum. I want to know if it's as delicious as the rest of your body, or better." Sasuke whispered and Sakura felt her release inch closer and with a final humping motion, Sakura came and cried out. "GAARA!!" She practically squealed it out, which was what he wanted. Gaara sighed in relief, as did Sakura, and they both panted as they tried to slow their breathing.

"Mmmm. That was great. Sasuke, It's good to have you back with us again." Sakura said as she climbed onto the opposite side and snuggled onto the left side of him. Sasuke pulled her body to him and kissed her forehead. With a murmured "It's good to be home with you two again" he pulled Gaara to him and kissed his lips before holding both his loves to him.

He'd known they were getting married and he'd be a third wheel, but they hadn't said anything, and they admitted that they wanted him. So he would stay, even though they'd be married and he wouldn't be a part of that deal. 'Maybe with Gaara as a Kazekage, he could make an exception.' Sasuke thought. He decided to wait till morning to ask Gaara and tell him of his plan.


	12. Gaara becomes Kazekage

**Chapter 12: The Unexpected Plans, Gaara becomes Kazekage**

Gaara slowly wakes up to find Sakura curled up against him with her head on his chest. He smiles and kisses her forehead. Gaara then feels a hand moving in a circle on his stomach, looking over Sakura, Gaara found that Sasuke was awake. Sasuke nodded to the door and Gaara nodded. They got up, pulled robes on, and carefully left so as not to wake Sakura.

They went into the kitchen and Sasuke started to prepare breakfast. "I kinda have an idea Gaara." He stated as Gaara sat at the table. Sasuke looked at him when he didn't answer. The look on Gaara's face telling him to continue. "If you become the Kazekage, then there may be a way for the two of you to marry me once we reach Suna. It would jus shock everyone here and give Sakura a reputation I'd rather she didn't have."

Gaara smiled. "I am supposed to become Kazekage today. My father said he would be naming me as his successor today. I think there may be a way in Suna." Sasuke smiled. He would be theirs and they would be his. Sasuke couldn't and didn't want anything more than that. "However, you do know that I have to be the one to get her pregnant, right? The elders won't accept any child that doesn't resemble me and Sakura. I know you want heirs to the Uchiha clan and once I link us all together as the Kazekage, I'll appoint someone else with the condition that Me and Sakura's firstborn succeed the throne when they're old enough. Then I can establish a home with you and Sakura and not have it be in the Sand."

Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Why not Suna?" Gaara looked up and answered with a "Sakura gets sick there because of the climate and the setting. Plus it's far from Konoha, her home and friends." Sasuke smirked. 'Gaara really loves her.'

"I'm doing it for you too, you know. I didn't think you would want to be away from Konoha and your friends." Gaara said. Sasuke looked at him. "I know you'd follow me and Sakura anywhere and we don't want to leave you behind and Sakura doesn't care for the Sand village much so, I figured after everything is straightened out, we could start our life elsewhere. Just the three of us."

Sasuke smiled. 'They still want me along. I'm glad I didn't ruin their faith and trust in me. I've been so stupid and blind.' He thought. "Gaara, I think that's a great idea. Sakura will love it." Sakura, as if on cue, walked in and sat down.

Sasuke and Gaara smiled as she yawned and stretched. She did that every morning and it turned them on as her body moved sensuously beneath her robes to stretch. She shifted on her chair and tried to focus a little.

Sasuke had just finished breakfast. He set the plates on the table and moved to get the drinks. Once he had them, he carried them to the table and sat down with them. "So Sakura, I have a question for you." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him. "Gaara said there maybe a way for me to marry you two in Suna. Would you want that?"

"Yes Sasuke, I would. That way, we would all have each other and not worry about cheating on the other. For example, I KNOW you do Gaara. I heard the two of you this morning." Sasuke and Gaara smirked. "And we would all belong to the other." She said as she took Gaara and Sasuke's hands in both of hers.

Gaara leaned across the table and kissed Sakura. Sasuke brushed his hand across her breasts. Sakura moaned and pulled back. "Un-Un. I want to watch you two. This time, I won't involve myself till you're done. You're both so careful with me, even when you think you're being rough. I want to see you lose control in pleasure."

Sasuke moved to Gaara and kissed him. Gaara rubbed the bulge in Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke thrust his hips against Gaara's hand, groaning. Sakura watched as Gaara slid his hand down Sasuke's pants. Sakura watched as she saw Gaara's hands stroke Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke sighed as Gaara rubbed harder. Sasuke started to pant as he went higher and higher and with a whimper, his cum spilled into Gaara's hand. Gaara pulled his hand out and slid Sasuke's shorts down. Gaara pulled his pants down just enough to reach his cock.

Gaara groaned as Sasuke rubbed against him. Gaara turned him around and bent him over the table. Spreading his legs slightly, he thrust himself into Sasuke. Grunting mixed with panting. Gaara grunted with each thrust and Sasuke panted in sheer ecstasy. He gripped the table edges and groaned as Gaara hit the right spot. Gaara moved harder and Sakura worried that Sasuke would be sore.

"Harder Gaara." Sasuke panted out. Gaara moved harder as the table hit against the wall with each thrust he made. Sasuke whimpered as his release was approaching. He felt Gaara move faster and harder. "FUCK!!! GAARA!!" Sasuke yelled out and whimpered as his cum splattered onto the floor. Gaara smiled and with a grunting groan, his cum spurted into Sasuke.

They panted and sighed in relief. They sank into the two chairs and tried to catch their breath. Sakura smiled, 'So they are rougher with each other than with me. I thought so' she thought. "Guys? My turn." Sakura said as she watched their faces smile again. Sasuke stood and was hard in seconds. Gaara was still trying to catch his breath.

"Go ahead Sasuke, I'll join later." Gaara panted out. Sasuke smiled and lifted Sakura up onto the table. Laying her back so she was laying on the table, Sasuke spread her thighs and licked a trail up her inner thigh.

Sakura started to squirm and whimper. Sasuke kissed each side of her hip. Moving, Sasuke started to lick her clit. Sakura mewled and rocked against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke held her hips so he wouldn't get hurt with all her thrashing.

Sasuke switched to tongue thrusts and Sakura whimpered and mewled as she rolled her hips against his mouth. Sasuke could feel her reaching her release and stopped. He stood up and yanked her hips to meet his. He pulled her off the table and spun her around, bending her over.

"Ready Sakura? You wanted it to be as rough as me and Gaara right?" Sasuke asked and waited for her reply. Sakura nodded and waited. Sasuke thrust into her and kept the pace rough. Hips slapping against her, Gaara smiled as his…no their Sakura was keeping up with the pace they were always afraid to use with her.

Gaara watched as Sasuke slammed into her again and again. Sasuke grunted with effort at making Sakura cum. Sasuke leaned over and whispered to her. "Sakura, cum for me. Work yourself baby. Feel my cock in your hot heat, feel how delicious it feels. Fuck you've a tight pussy on you Sakura. Squeeze tighter" Sasuke gasped as she tightened.

"Ye…Yeah. Tha…That's it S…Sakura." He whispered with a small groan. "Mmmm, Sakura you feel so good." Sasuke kept up the pace and leaned back and closed his eyes. Withdrawing, he flipped her onto her back and slid in, beginning the rough pace again.

Sasuke lifted her hips and climbed onto the table, holding her hips up slightly, he was able to slide in easier. "Nnnn, SAKURA!!!! FU…FUCK!!!" Sasuke said as he felt his cum burst into her in spurts that left his body shaking by the force of it. "AAAAHHHH!! SHIT! Good, so good!!!!" Sasuke panted out. Reaching down, he rubbed her clit hard and fast. Sakura came with a whimpering mewl. They sighed and collapsed.

Looking at each other, they started laughing. "No one can say we won't have a GREAT sex life." Sakura said as they sat back down and wrapped themselves in robes. They each knew that the choice to bind together through a three-way marriage was the best choice they thought of. They stumbled back up to the rooms and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.


	13. Gaara & Sasuke’s Determination 4 Love

**Chapter 13: Sakura leaves, Gaara & Sasuke's determination for her**

Gaara and Sasuke had woken up and looked at each other before noticing the pink haired kunoichi between them. Sasuke reached a hand over her body and Gaara took it and held onto it.

Sasuke nodded to the bathroom and Gaara smiled and nodded back. They got up and went into the bathroom. Gaara shut the door leaving it open just a small crack. "So have you thought about how we can make this work?" Sasuke asked Gaara as he turned the shower on.

"Yeah, once I become Kazekage, the three of us marry and I name Temari as my successor or the new Kazekage. Then we can start a life anywhere we want." Gaara replied as he followed Sasuke into the shower. Sasuke smiled and pushed Gaara against the wall. Sliding down, Sasuke pulled Gaara's cock into his mouth and started sucking.

"Nnn, Sasuke! Right there." Gaara moaned out quietly. Sasuke looked up and smiled as Gaara's eyes pleaded with him. Sasuke sucked harder and Gaara groaned. While Sasuke was sucking Gaara's cock, Sakura had woken up and heard Gaara groaning and walked up to the door, masking her chakra. She peeked in and felt a little hurt. Sasuke was sucking Gaara's cock and it seemed that they were more into each other than they were with her. Sakura quietly packed a few clothes and left, quietly closing the door.

"Aaah, Sasuke!" Gaara groaned as his cum burst into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stood and turned Gaara around. Sasuke bent Gaara slightly and thrust into him. Gaara gasped as Sasuke rolled his hips against him. Sasuke panted quietly and moved faster. With low groans Gaara and Sasuke came together. Sasuke into Gaara and Gaara splattered onto the wall.

They stood there a while before Sasuke noticed Sakura's chakra had faded. "Gaara, you done with the shower?" Gaara nodded and the two got out and Sasuke shut the shower off. They wrapped a towel around them and were about to go back to Sakura when Sasuke noticed she was gone. Even her clothes were gone.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked Gaara. Gaara merely shrugged his shoulders, he was wondering the same thing. "We'd better get dressed and go ask Tsunade if she's seen her." Gaara agreed and the two were dressed and out the door.

**At The Hokage's Tower**

"Yes, Mother. This is what I want. They want each other more than they want me. I'm prepared to give that to them." Sakura told Tsunade. She sighed as her daughter told her of what she'd seen that morning.

"Very well Sakura, You may go to Otogakure and stay with your father for a time." Tsunade said and as soon as it was said, Sakura left. Minutes after she left, Sasuke and Gaara walked in.

"Lady Hokage, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade glared at him and then Gaara. She lowered her head back to her paperwork and ignored them. "Lady Hokage, please. Where is she?" Gaara asked this time.

"Away from you two. That's all you need to know." Tsunade snapped and started signing papers. "She's gone, I gave her permission to leave after what she told me. After that, I wouldn't want her near you two. It would be one thing for the three of you or occasionally even the two of you. But Sasuke, for you to do that to Gaara, it broke her heart because you couldn't do it with her. That's low."

Sasuke knew instantly that Sakura had seen him and Gaara in the shower together when he and Sakura hadn't done it there yet. Instantly he knew his mistake. "Tsunade, please. Tell me where she is. I'm begging you. I… I need her. Not just physically but I need her in my life as well as Gaara."

Tsunade stopped writing and glanced up. She sighed and sat back in her chair. "No can do. I promised her I wouldn't tell you two where she is and I intend to keep that promise." She got up and walked to the window and stared out of it.

Sasuke left the office and walked to Ino's. His anger so strong that he hadn't remembered he left Gaara at the office. Gaara sighed. "Tsunade, where is she? Please, we both know I love her more than I do Sasuke."

"She went to see her father Gaara. She's at the sound village. No telling Sasuke." Tsunade smiled as Gaara thanked her and left. 'I'm coming Sakura. I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot.' He thought.

**At Ino's**

"Ino, where is Sakura? I know the two of you are best friends and she'd have told you where she was going." Sasuke said as he watched Ino's face carefully. He was able to detect when someone was lying.

"I honestly don't know Sasuke. I don't even know if she left, and if she did I don't know where she would go. Gaara's here so she couldn't have gone back to Suna." Ino said. She was shocked when Sasuke showed up and told her Sakura was gone.

Ino had gotten bigger due to the pregnancy. "So who's the dad Ino?" Sasuke said as he smiled at her stomach. Ino blushed and Sasuke noticed the ring on her finger. "And the husband?"

"Shikamaru. No laughing Sasuke. He may be kind of lazy but he can have a real need to work at times." Ino said as she laughed at the last sentence. Sasuke chuckled and said bye as he left.

He walked back the Uchiha home and noticed that Gaara's chakra was fading as well. He went back to Tsunade and asked where Gaara was. She merely told him that he was planning to retrieve Sakura and bring her back with much needed affection on his part.

Sasuke walked back home and waited for the two to return. He knew that he had a lot to make up for to Sakura and he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He just knew he had to.

**Otogakure ~ With Gaara and Sakura**

"Sakura, please come home with me." Gaara said and Sakura turned around and faced away from Gaara. He knew that he wasn't getting anywhere so he left her alone for a while. As he left he thought about what to do and went to see Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Just as he was outside Orochimaru's room, he heard gasps and groans. Opening the door a little, he saw Kabuto sucking Orochimaru's cock. Gaara smiled as he remembered that Sasuke had done the same thing to him.

Kabuto moved his head up and down as his lips moved over Orochimaru's cock. "Mmmm, yes Kabuto. Uunn" Orochimaru whimpered slightly as Kabuto swallowed his cum. Orochimaru gripped the sheets as Kabuto eased his mouth from him. Orochimaru stood and got down on all fours. "Your turn Kabuto."

Kabuto smiled and slid into Orochimaru. Groaning, Kabuto thrust into Orochimaru. Gaara heard the slaps of their bodies hitting and became hard. Since Sakura wasn't going to help him, he had to take care of it himself.

Gaara slid a hand into his robes and stroked his cock and bit back a groan. He moved his hand faster until with a silent relieved sigh, Gaara felt his cum explode on his hands. He slid his hand out as he watched Kabuto groan as he came in Orochimaru. Orochimaru whimpered as he came on the bed and Kabuto's hand. Gaara walked away and said to himself he would talk to them later.

**Dinner at Otogakure**

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Kabuto asked as he sat next to her at the table. Orochimaru looked at her and noticed she had a distant look on her face. Reaching over, he cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered to her, "Cherry blossom princess, what's up with the face?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at her father and Kabuto. "Nothing, sorry I was thinking." Sakura said. 'I was thinking of the two I love but don't love me.' Orochimaru watched her and became increasingly dissatisfied with the results of her thoughts.

"Sakura, I want you to marry Kabuto. He would make you happy." Orochimaru said. Kabuto looked at his secret lover and smiled. Sakura smiled as well. "If that is what you desire father. It shall be done." Sakura whispered as she looked at Gaara.

'Gaara, say something.' Her eyes said to Gaara. Gaara understood that Sakura really didn't want Kabuto, she wanted him, not Sasuke or any other man, just him. "Lord Orochimaru, May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Gaara asked out. Sakura's inner seemed to be screaming 'YES!'

Orochimaru sat back as he regarded Gaara's request. "I tried that, and she was unhappy Gaara of the Sand. If I remember correctly, you were always to busy with Sasuke to pay any attention to her at all. At least Kabuto would grow to love her." Orochimaru said. He really didn't want his Kabuto to marry Sakura, but for once, he was putting her happiness before his.

"Please, just let me have a chance to romance her again. I promise I won't mess it up this time." Gaara said, he was desperate to not lose Sakura. Orochimaru thought about it and glanced at Kabuto. He nodded and Orochimaru nodded back.

"Very well Gaara. You have ONE chance to repair the damage you and Sasuke have done but you will do so here. Away from the Uchiha till she's ready to return to her mother." Orochimaru said and stood up to leave. He heard a whispered thank you from Gaara and he left.

Kabuto smiled, "So blossom, do you still want to marry me as you have said when you were younger?" He laughed as she looked at him. "You remember that Kabu?" Sakura said. Kabuto smiled. "Of course blossom, I remember everything about you." Sakura laughed and said that she would have been honored to marry him, but her heart belonged to someone else. "I'm glad, you see, for many years I have been your father's secret lover."

"KABUTO!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Would you have told me if we had to be married?" Kabuto shook his head yes. "I would always be honest with you blossom. You know that." Kabuto stood and left.

**Kabuto and Orochimaru's room**

"What do you think Kabuto? Do you think he'll change this time?" Orochimaru asked as he watched Sakura and Gaara walk in the gardens he'd kept taken care of for her. Kabuto watched beside Orochimaru and he felt that it would work out eventually.

"Eventually it'll work out. They'll have fights, but they'll fix them." Kabuto said as he slid his hand under Orochimaru's robe and stroked his cock. "As for anything else, I have another matter to take care of." Orochimaru turned around and found Kabuto's lips on his.

Orochimaru felt Kabuto's hand rubbing softly and then switching to strokes. Orochimaru whimpered as the change of attention brought on a change of pleasure. Kabuto then eased his hand away and when Orochimaru looked at him, Kabuto was kneeling on the bed with the upper part of his body on the bed. His robe on the floor.

Orochimaru gripped Kabuto's hips and slammed into him. Kabuto threw his head back and groaned as Orochimaru's cock intensified the pleasure he felt. "Aaahh, mmmm, Yea… Aaah, right there. Yes." Kabuto said as he felt Orochimaru's hips hit his. Kabuto closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Orochimaru's cock sliding in and out. Kabuto whimpered as Orochimaru sped up and grunted with every thrust he made.

"Yes. Nnnn, please Orochimaru. Make me…AAAAHHH!" Kabuto yelled out as he felt his cum splatter on the sheets. A moment later, Kabuto felt Orochimaru's hot cum burst into him and trickle down his legs. Panting heavily, the two sank onto the bed and slowed their breathing. Kabuto and Orochimaru were glad Sakura refused the marriage offer that was proposed.

**Gaara & Sakura's Room**

"Sakura, please. I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that right?" Gaara said as he stroked her arms. Gaara couldn't see her tears because her back was facing him.

Sakura turned around and smiled at Gaara. Gaara smiled back and stroked her cheek. Sakura leaned in to Gaara and whispered the one word he'd wanted to hear. "Yes"

Gaara hugged her and pulled away to kiss her. Sakura kissed back and when the two separated, they began to pack to go back to Konoha to get Sasuke and go to Suna. Once they finished, Sakura and Gaara walked to Orochimaru's room and almost laughed as they heard the bed hitting the wall and the gasps and groans of it's occupants. Sakura pinned the note on the door with a senbon and her and Gaara left.

**Konoha ~ Where Sasuke Is (3 days later)**

'Where are they? I hope Sakura is alright. Maybe I'll try something with her that I haven't done with Gaara. The Cherry Blossom Tree. We can have a date and go there.' Sasuke thought as he glanced at the Uchiha gardens and saw the tree. Just as he was about to go to the tree, he heard the door open and close. He went down the stairs to see who it was and he stopped. Right in front of him was a sight he longed to see since 3 days prior… Sakura.

Sasuke jumped down the rest of the stairs and hugged her tightly. "Sakura, I am so sor…" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura pulled him to her and kissed him. She pulled back and Sasuke could see tears. Smiling he wiped them away. "Sakura, don't cry. Tears don't suit this face. Smiles do, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Come on Sakura."

Sakura looked at him. "What Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke looked at Gaara and he understood and went up to the room. "I am taking you on a date Sakura." Sasuke pulled her with him to the Ramen stand. "Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru are there. They can't wait to see you."

Sakura gave in because she wanted to see everyone. Once she got there, she was crowded with welcomes and gifts. Even Kakashi was there. Sakura and Sasuke ate their ramen and said goodbye. As Sakura was about to go into the Uchiha home, Sasuke pulled her back. Sakura gave him a questioning look and Sasuke pulled her to the concealed Cherry Blossom tree.

Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke sat underneath it and talked quietly. Sasuke shifted and pulled Sakura so she was sitting between his legs and he cradled her to him with his arms wrapped around her. Sasuke trailed his hand down her body and slid it up her dress and rubbed her already heated pussy.

Sakura gasped and arched against him. Sasuke smiled and rubbed harder. Sakura moaned and rolled her hips against him. "Easy, Sakura. I'll help you, but you have slow it down." Sasuke whispered as he slid his hand under her panties and slid a finger into her. Sasuke groaned as he felt her heat clench his finger. Sasuke sucked her neck as he slid his finger in and out.

Sakura whimpered. "Easy. Go easy Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he moved his finger faster. When Sakura felt she was about to cum, Sasuke pulled his finger out. Sakura watched as he cleaned his finger before laying her on the ground.

Sasuke covered Sakura and kissed her while he pulled his shorts and boxers down to his knees before kicking them off. Sasuke's hands slid up while taking the dress with them. Sasuke pressed his weight between her legs down and rocked back and forth. Sakura whimpered as she clawed his back. Sasuke smiled and sat up to pull her panties down.

Sasuke leaned down and gave her pussy a long heated lick. Sasuke loved her taste and started sucking her clit while rotating between that and tongue thrusts. Sakura was going crazy and he knew it. Sasuke smiled as he trailed his tongue up and kissed Sakura.

"Ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and then gasped as she felt Sasuke push his cock into her. Sasuke gasped as he felt Sakura clench around him. "Nnn, Sakura, you feel so good." Sasuke whispered as he nearly whimpered in sheer pleasure.

Sakura locked her legs around Sasuke and arched her hips up. Sasuke gasped as he felt her pull him into her further. "You want more huh, Sakura?" Sasuke asked and smiled as he watched her arch backwards when he slid in a little.

Sasuke withdrew and slid back in smoothly. They both gasped at the sensation. Sasuke couldn't handle thrusts so he switched to humping her. Sakura mewled as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Sasuke moved slowly because the pleasure was intense and he was losing control fast.

Sasuke reached down and rubbed her clit. Sasuke gasped as Sakura clenched around him tightly as she came. Once Sasuke felt her cum coat him, he switched to thrusts and with a low groan, his cum spurted into Sakura in hot spurts. Sasuke panted as his hips kept moving bringing Sakura into another release. Their bodies shook as they slowly descended from their release.

Sasuke collapsed onto Sakura and lay there. "Sasuke, what was that? I've never felt anything like that before." Sakura whispered. Sasuke smiled and rolled off her to lay by her side.

"I don't know Sakura. I have never felt anything like that either." Sasuke whispered as he pulled her to him and covered her with the blanket he'd set out before he left. Sakura lay there looking up at the stars. Sakura eventually fell asleep in his arms. Sasuke smiled as he picked her up and with the both of them wrapped in the blanket, he walked into the house. Sasuke put her in the bed and climbed in after her.

Gaara smiled and rolled over as he felt the two stir and start another round. Gaara felt Sakura roll on top of Sasuke and heard her gasp. Gaara could tell Sasuke had slid into her, the bed moved carefully and quietly up and down. "Nnnn, yeah Sasuke faster." Sakura whispered. Sasuke gripped her hips and moved her so she rode his cock faster. Sakura was about to cry out but Sasuke silenced her with his mouth and swallowed her cry. Right after, Sakura swallowed Sasuke's as his cum burst into Sakura.

They fell asleep after that. Gaara smiled. Sasuke may have her now, but once they got to his surprise location, Sakura was about to get one better.


	14. Return To Suna, Gaara’s Kage Coronation

**Chapter 14: The return to Suna, Gaara's Kazekage Coronation**

Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara once again left for Suna. This time Naruto and Kakashi escorted them because of the coronation. It took them a couple days to reach Suna without resting.

Upon entering Suna, Temari and Kankuro greeted them all and showed them to the mansion. Gaara spoke with his father about the wedding. Gaara was prepared for the coronation and the wedding.

**Coronation**

Gaara has been pronounced Kazekage. Gaara then made a move to go straight to a wedding between him, Sakura and Sasuke. They all were shocked but allowed it because he was the Kazekage. After the wedding between the three, Gaara told Temari that she was the new Kazekage, because he wouldn't be in Suna to be Kazekage. Temari accepted it and a new coronation was done naming her as the Kazekage.

Gaara took Sasuke and Sakura and after packing a few things, took them to their new home. A new village that would have three leaders at the same time. The village was named Sunanoha. Half Konoha and Half Suna. Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura were the three Sunakages.

A few months later, Sakura had her first son. It was Gaara's son, an heir to Sunanoha. Gaara smiled as he held his son. He looked at Sakura and smiled as Sasuke held her hand. Leaning over, Gaara kissed her, "Thank you Sakura. For everything." Sakura smiled and let Sasuke sit her up so he could sit behind her and cradle her.

"I get the next one right Gaara? Sasuke asked. He wanted his own sons and daughters with Sakura. Gaara nodded and Sasuke pulled Gaara to him carefully because of the baby. Leaning down, Gaara kissed Sasuke.

"We can start as soon as you are ready Sakura." Sasuke whispered and Sakura blushed. Sakura reached back and pulled Sasuke to her in a sweet and gentle kiss. Gaara smiled as he watched his two spouses. Everything worked out as he had hoped, perfectly.


End file.
